The apprentice
by scorpion22
Summary: This was inspired by the newest episodes, but this is an AU fic. Sherlock and Joan are married and expecting their first child, but now that she is pregnant Sherlock won't let Joan work on cases so he hires a new assistant, but will she be more trouble then she's worth. Please read and review and remember I own nothing. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This came to me when I started watching the newest episodes of Elementary. However this story is an AU story I hope you enjoy it and review it. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Sherlock "called Dr. Joan Watson moving down the stairs in search of her husband she knew from the look of his side of the bed that he had barely slept the night before. She found him sitting at the dining room table a thousand things in front of him.

" I'll make breakfast " smiled Joan smiling at him as she left to go into the kitchen knowing he hadn't heard a word she said because he was deep in thought and he was hard at work and it was the determination he always put into his work that made her love him so much. The kitchen felt cold to the touch as she entered turning on the light over the kitchen as she set a pan on the stove before switching it on starting to cook a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast a million thoughts on her minds as the food sizzled cooking on the stove; Sherlock and her had been married five years and now after all that time they were finally beginning the family they had waited so long to have.

" Good morning "whispered Joan looking down at her slightly rounded stomach she was just beginning to show in her pregnancy and placing a hand over her stomach she smiled feeling a surge of pure joy that she was carrying a baby created by their love inside her. She was almost twelve weeks along and she couldn't wait to be a mother though she would miss working on cases at her husband's side; until she had the baby she was no longer allowed to work on cases and she knew in that moment he was pouring over resumes looking for a new assistant to replace her.

He had become extremely overprotective and she knew he was probably trying to find someone he deemed worthy to replace her until she could return to his side after the baby was born, but part of her dreaded him finding a replacement what if he didn't want her back when the baby was born, what if this new person got the job done better than her.

"Sherlock are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come kiss me good morning "said Joan looking at him out of the corner of her eye a smile playing at her lips as he silently moved to her side.

" Good morning " smiled Sherlock turning her to face him bringing her to kiss his lips ever so briefly before she turned around again focusing on breakfast again feeling as his arms curled around her.

" You look beautiful today how are you feeling " whispered Sherlock placing a hand over hers on her stomach pride growing inside him that his child grew inside her waiting for her answer receiving it when she turned her head kissing him in silent answer. She rested against his chest as their lips parted and she removed the cooked bacon onto a plate moving to do the same with the toast beginning the eggs after everything else.

"Sherlock stop staring at me "said Joan looking at him as he stepped away from her leaning against the counter inches away from her he couldn't seem to take her eyes off her she had always been beautiful, but now with their child inside her she was gorgeous and he loved her more than anything in the world in that moment. When the eggs, bacon, and toast were done they moved to the dining room sitting together among all his papers.

"How's all this coming "asked Joan looking at the papers scattered across the table and it didn't escape his notice that she never let her eyes stray from the many papers very long and he knew something was troubling her.

"Watson what's wrong "said Sherlock taking her hand quickly pulling her into his lap. Joan didn't say anything at first sitting in his lap in silence until suddenly before he knew it she was crying.

"Joan sweetheart what's the matter "breathed Sherlock his lips against her temple letting her cry into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm sorry I'm being so stupid crying like this "cried Joan fisting her hands in the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Love you are not being stupid if something is bothering you it is important to me so I can fix it "explained Sherlock making her meet his gaze staring into her tear stained eyes.

"Have you found someone to replace me yet, someone to replace me as your assistant "asked Joan looking at him then the papers scattered over the table.

"I have an interview today why "said Sherlock kissing her lips tenderly brushing away the last of her tears as she stopped crying.

She tried to hide her frown, but she could never get anything past him. "Sweetheart talk to me what is the matter "breathed Sherlock wrapping her securely in his arms kissing her sweetly the words leaving his lips in-between kisses.

"I'm afraid I don't want to be replaced if my replacement is better than me you won't want me back "whispered Joan looking away from him she knew her fear was irrational. Her words made him speechless, but he could tell that this was something that truly worried her. Lifting her head to meet his gaze he held her face in his hands before kissing her lips tenderly pushing all his love for her into that kiss making it known how much he loved her.

Feeling as she wrapped her arms around him he smiled against her lips pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

" Watson no one could ever out shine you, no one is better than you, you are irreplaceable the only reason I'm bothering with a temporary replacement is because I love you and I don't want to lose you or our baby " whispered Sherlock his lips brushing the shell of her ear brushing the hair from her tear filled glistening eyes. They sat together in silence after that, but finally it was time for him to leave for the interview.

"I love you Sherlock "whispered Joan as they rose from the chair they sat in gently kissing his lips before taking his hand walking to the door with him kissing him goodbye at the door.

"Try and take it easy today no strenuous activity "whispered Sherlock a silent plea in his voice as he took her hands.

" I will I'm just going to clean up then I was going to go get some shopping done I can hardly fit into my clothes anymore " explained Joan frowning for just a second before he kissed her lips making her frown turn upside down before stepping away descending down the steps.

"If you need me for any reason at all just call and I'll hurry home "explained Sherlock watching as she nodded waving as he continued down the street. Closing the door behind him Watson gathered up their breakfast dishes returning to the kitchen rinsing the dishes before piling them into the dish washer. Next she continued to their bedroom straightening the room until it looked perfect and immaculate again. When the time came to change her clothes Joan couldn't help, but feel huge despite the fact she wasn't that big yet her clothes felt tight around her; she felt much better now that she had spoken to her husband.

When the brownstone was clean and in order Watson prepared to leave to go shopping she needed clothes. She had known she would have to shop for maternity clothes soon and while she was looking forward to being a mother she wasn't looking forward to getting fat. She couldn't imagine how Sherlock would react when she grew into a human house and her ankles swelled up so much she could barely watch; she knew he loved her unconditionally, but she couldn't help, but fear he would be disgusted by her appearance as her pregnancy progressed. The thought that her own husband might not want to touch her made her heart ache. Brushing her long black hair Watson looked at herself in the mirror resting a hand over her stomach she was barely showing, but the thought that their baby was growing inside her made her forget her body and only think of their baby.

Ever since she had discovered she was pregnant she had been thinking of the many possibilities, the many turns this babies life could take she would love their child no matter what, but she couldn't help, but wonder would he be like Sherlock or her.

"Now to go shopping "breathed Joan exiting the brownstone locking the door behind her deep inside she was dreading the idea of shopping, but it had to be done. She would go grocery shopping first then she would go shopping for new clothes, clothes that didn't hug her body making her afraid to move for fear of her clothes ripping. As she was leaving the brownstone her husband Sherlock Holmes was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for the person he was interviewing to arrive. He sat alone in a corner of the shop the only other presence being that of a young woman a few seats down.

This girl immediately caught his attention; she sat in jeans and a concert tee shirt her booted feet propped up on the chair next to her. Her coffee sat untouched next to her as she seemed completely focused on her IPod her earphones stuffed into her ears. They sat in the same general area both of them eyeing the door waiting for someone to enter and approach them. The person he was waiting for was named Kitty Winter and as time passed and no one arrived he suddenly looked at the girl a few seats down a new idea popping into his head; could this young woman be Kitty Winter. Taking his tea he stood up approaching the young woman standing in front of her meeting her gaze when she looked up to check the door again.

"Excuse me can I help you with something "snapped the woman pulling an earphone from her ear her eyes moving over him.

"Yes I believe we're waiting for each other "said Sherlock extending his hand to her giving her a smile as he peered down at her.

" Excuse me " snapped the woman not taking his hand as the other earphone fell from her ear landing with the other onto the table as she sat up straight still eyeing the door as if planning to make a run for it.

"I believe I'm the one you've been eyeing the door waiting for "said Sherlock extending his hand again for her to take having to wait a moment again before she finally took it.

" Sherlock Holmes " said Sherlock shaking her hand as he introduced himself watching as her eyes widened and she sat up even straighter.

" I'm Kitty " exclaimed Kitty looking up at him her mouth hanging open for no reason that he could find as she finally dropped his hand and he sat down across from her their interview beginning without another word.


	2. The replacement

Well hello everybody. I must say I was pleased with the reviews I received thank you so much. I hope the second chapter of this story receives the same treatment as the first. Thank you so much, you are all wonderful. Remember I own nothing and please read and review.

Chapter 2

"I think I've finally found a suitable replacement," thought Sherlock as the interview with Kitty came to an end.

"She's not Watson, but then again no one is. She can be trained though of that I'm sure," thought Sherlock looking up finally to look at the girl in question.

"Miss. Winters I think you are a suitable temporary replacement. Congratulations you are hired," said Sherlock looking at the girl hoping he had made it clear that the position was temporary. Once Watson was able to work on cases again this woman would have to find another position elsewhere, and at the thought of that he smiled, he would miss Watson by his side.

"I got the job," smiled Kitty. As the words left her mouth she lit up smiling and it didn't escape his notice the slight surprise in her reaction.

"Yes that is what I said Miss. Winters," said Sherlock.

When he repeated himself she smiled wider and this time not an ounce of surprise crossed her features.

"Thank you so much and please call me Kitty. So when do I start?" smiled Kitty.

"You begin immediately. Would you like to have dinner with me at my home tonight? We need to get to know each other we will be spending a lot of time together," said Sherlock looking at her expectantly writing his address on a napkin as he did so.

"Of course I would love that, "smiled Kitty.

"I expect you promptly at seven. Here is my address," said Sherlock extending his hand and shaking hers before leaving the coffee shop. Walking home Sherlock felt happy, he would no longer have to search for a new assistant, but he would miss Watson. That thought made him sad, but then the thought of anything happening to her, or to their baby that pushed all that away. Sherlock was determined to protect her and their family. Their job was dangerous and though he worried whenever they worked on a case this time was different, he couldn't lose her, and he wouldn't lose their baby. Having his family intact was worth the sadness of not having her with him every second of the day. The brownstone was empty when he arrived home and he smiled knowing Watson must have went out to shop like she said she might. Their home was too quiet without her and as he moved into the living room he couldn't wait for her to come home.

Currently he didn't have a case and he was bored out of his mind. After roaming through the house searching for anything to do Sherlock gave up and sat in the living room again book in hand.

" It's too bloody quiet," sulked Sherlock after what felt like hours of sitting in silence though it could have been second; he set the book down and looked in the direction of the door hoping she would walk through it. So when he heard the front door open he couldn't stop himself from rushing to meet her in the hall. Taking her many bags from her hands he wrapped her in his arms. Without saying a word he kissed her with a fever running through him; he had missed her so much.

"Sherlock what is this?" grinned Watson snaking her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I missed you," whispered Sherlock attacking her lips with more gusto deepening it. Joan only smiled against his lips, she had missed him too. It was moments like this that she really loved him and she didn't worry about what he would think when she was as big as a house, it was moments like this that she knew he would love her no matter what.

"I love you. I missed you too. If you would like I could take you upstairs and show you just how much," whispered Watson running her lips over his jaw on both sides before nipping at his ear as she spoke. Pulling away she kept her hold on one of his hands silently leading him up the stairs.

" Love I would very much like that, but sadly we don't have time for such pleasantries," whispered Sherlock pulling her back into his arms claiming her lips for just a second before looking at her. Watson gave him a confused look as she looked up the stairs then back at him; it was very rare that he turned down a trip to their bedroom something important must have happened.

"Why is that?" breathed Watson finally kissing him teasingly. All too quickly her whole body was molded to his and it became even harder not to follow her up the stairs.

"I hired my new temporary assistant today. I invited her for dinner," whispered Sherlock.

"Oh god he found a replacement. Find a silver lining, find a silver lining. This is a good thing not a bad thing," thought Watson looking at him seeming to be frozen in shock. Finally she found a reason to be happy about this news and she smiled kissing him.

"Good that means now you can sleep at night. I have missed having you next to me. Our bed is cold and lonely without you," whispered Watson pulling him into another soul shattering kiss. Smiling at him as the kiss broke she stepped out of his embrace and moved down the hall to the kitchen and though he couldn't see it she was smiling knowingly because she knew he would be right behind her.

Sherlock remained glued to the spot at first mentally chastising himself for turning her offer to go upstairs down. As she walked away all he could look at was her sexy, beautiful curves; she was like a piece of art and he wanted so badly to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs, but he couldn't. Suddenly he found himself following behind her under the ruse of helping her with dinner, but in truth he just didn't want to let her out of his sight. Following her down the hall he silently wished he hadn't been a gentleman and invited Kitty to dinner otherwise he could be ravishing his wife at this very moment. Once in the kitchen they began to prepare dinner. They worked together in perfect unity just like they always did and again he couldn't help, but think how he would miss her by his side. All too soon Sherlock was hurrying to answer the knocking at the door.

When Sherlock answered the door he thought he knew exactly what he was going to see, but he got exactly the opposite. The sight left a very bad feeling in his stomach and he couldn't explain why. When she arrived he thought she would be dressed as she had been at the interview, but now seeing her she was far from it. Kitty wore a tight short black dress that left little to the imagination with knee high black boots; the only thing that hadn't changed from earlier was her hair, it still hung down over her shoulders.

"Hello Mr. Holmes," smiled Kitty and he didn't miss the seductive tone of her voice.

"Kitty…come in," stammered Sherlock the feeling in his stomach getting worse as she crossed the threshold. He was trying desperately not to look at all the skin she had on display, but he was still man and he couldn't help, but look. Sherlock tried desperately to remember however, that he was a married man, a very married man.

That feeling in his stomach got even more painful when he heard his wife Joan moving down the hallway. Sherlock tried even more in that moment to not look at Kitty, this dinner was going to be very bad, very bad.

"Sherlock dinner is…ready," said Watson stopping in the middle of the hall her eyes locked on Kitty. She looked at him and he could tell from the look on her face that this was not what she was expecting and she wasn't happy about it.

"Hello," said Watson looking the scantily clad kitty up and down once more.

"Sherlock don't be rude introduce us," snapped Watson her eyes narrowing as they landed on him; it didn't escape her notice the way he was ogling the girl.

"Yes sorry thank you darling. Kitty Winters this is Dr. Joan Watson my wife and soon to be mother of my child. Darling this is Kitty she will be replacing you temporarily," exclaimed Sherlock. His words came out in a rush and she knew it was because he was very nervous, he knew he was in trouble.

"Hello," said the two women together looking at each other with heat in their eyes both of them stiff as a board.

"The dining room is right in there. We'll be with you in just a second," smiled Joan taking her husband's hand and leading him into the kitchen showing their guest into the dining room before pulling him along behind her. Once they were both in the safety of the kitchen, Watson pushed him harshly into the wall a devilish look in her eye. For a second as he looked into her eyes he was scared, but then she attacked his lips. At first Sherlock was surprised, but he soon forgot that finding her waist and pulling her close growling as he began to want her and if that girl wasn't in the dining room right then he would have taken her right there in the kitchen.

Suddenly it was over and she was grinning savagely at him as she walked away. It took every fiber of self-restraint he had not to drag her back and continue where they left off. Instead he stood there speechless watching her put dinner in bowls and on platters before finally finding his voice.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Sherlock finally moving away from the wall standing on the other side of the counter looking questioningly at her.

"Nothing Sherlock," said Watson not looking at him.

"That was not nothing," smiled Sherlock. Finally she looked at him that same glint in her eye and he silently prayed to god this dinner would end quickly.

"No you're right it wasn't," whispered Watson seductively moving to stand before him again. Running her hands up his chest, she took his head in her hands and pulled him down into a passionate possessive kiss deepening it when he gasped.

"Oh Sherlock don't you see, I'm marking my territory. You're mine and later when we're all alone I plan on marking you as mine again and again. And if you try and say no like you did earlier in the hall I will personally enjoy tying you to our bed because I am intent on having my way with you. You are mine, all mine and I intend to make sure you never ever forget it," growled Watson before sealing her declaration, her promise with another fiery kiss.

Again all too soon it was over and he was glued to the spot as she walked back around the counter.

"Now grab those bowls and help me bring dinner into the dining room," said Watson sounding as if nothing was wrong and she didn't plan on having her way with him later. As she walked out of the room he couldn't help, but eye her with hunger. At that moment he didn't give a damn about the food, he would have much preferred to have her for dinner and as she left the room her words repeated in his head attached with them was his own mental picture of him tied to their bed as she had her way with him.

"Sherlock are you coming?" said Watson standing in the doorway food still in her hands.

For a minute he almost didn't hear her quickly shaking his head to clear his very distracting thoughts.

"Yes, "smiled Sherlock grabbing the rest of the food and following behind her. Again he couldn't help, but watch her with need in his eyes. They entered the dining room setting everything at the table before he moved to pull out Kitty's chair waiting for her to be seated before moving to do the same for Joan. Just as he was rounding the table and he stood at her side pulling out her chair, she turned kissing him tenderly yet still so heatedly on the lips.

"Thank you darling, "smiled Watson and it didn't escape his notice that glint was still in her eyes. Sherlock stood there a moment trying to control his thoughts.

"It's going to be a long night," whispered Sherlock as he moved to sit at the head of the table between the two women. "What was that dear?" asked Watson her smile making it clear she knew exactly what he had said and why he had said it.

"Nothing, "said Sherlock and quickly they served themselves and dinner began. And as it did Sherlock hoped it would be over very soon.


	3. Proving my love to you

Hello everyone sorry I've took so long, but between beginning a new job and dealing with family stuff I just haven't had the time. Please forgive me and read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 3

For Sherlock dinner seemed to go on and on, and Joan was only making it harder for him. With her seductive looks, her hand resting oh so innocently on his thigh, her foot running up the back of his leg, and the sight of her just sitting there looking so beautiful, it all made him want to take her up stairs, or even better right there on the table. He wanted to have his way with her and he knew she knew that that was why she was torturing him. She had caught him looking at another woman that wasn't her, she was mad and he knew a little hurt, and she was making him suffer for that reason alone. Sherlock knew that, but in that moment he couldn't help his frustration he wanted to fuck his wife very, very badly. And he couldn't do that. That frustrated him more than anything, Kitty was sitting right there, if she hadn't come to dinner he would be possibly making love to his wife, and because of that Sherlock was determined to never have dinner guests ever again. Joan and him hadn't had sex since they found out she was pregnant, but right at that moment as he looked at her all he wanted to do was fix that. He wanted to make love to her like he had done many a time before; he wanted to make up for that.

"Is this dinner ever going to end," thought Sherlock looking at his wife a pleading look in his eyes? Thankfully she took pity on him and ended the dinner with a few simple words.

"Well I think we should call it a night; it is getting late," smiled Joan squeezing his hand.

"Yes it is. Let me walk you to the door Kitty," said Sherlock as all three of them stood up.

"No Sherlock you take the dishes into the kitchen. I will walk Kitty to the door," smiled Joan telling him with one look that she wouldn't let him fight her on this particular matter. As he watched them leave Sherlock was nervous, he didn't know what Joan would say to Kitty, and he knew as soon as she stepped back into the room that he was in trouble. As Joan walked Kitty to the door, she was determined to make it quite clear that Sherlock was her husband; she was not to touch him, or act promiscuous towards him. She had her eye on him, Watson could see it, she could see the way she looked at him, and she would not let it happen.

Opening the door, Watson stopped Kitty just as she stepped out onto the doorstep.

"Kitty," said Watson making her turn.

"I want to make things quite clear; Sherlock is my husband. It is clear by the way you presented yourself tonight that your intentions towards him are less than professional. I don't know if you planned to seduce him, or something of that manner, but I want it stopped now. He loves me; he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or our marriage. He would never cheat on me especially not now; we are about to start our family," snapped Watson glaring at her so called replacement. At first, Kitty had no response to her words, she simply stared at her, but then that all changed. It was the glint in Kitty's eyes that Watson noticed first; it was almost sinister in nature and it made Watson step back in alarm. The smile came next, it really scared her, and it reminded her of something she had seen before on the face of a serial killer. It sent a chill through her; Joan suddenly knew that this girl was no good, she was not just some replacement she was going to be trouble.

"You really think he loves you that much? Didn't you see the way he looked at me tonight? He wanted me. He may be your husband, but he obviously doesn't want you anymore because he didn't look at you that way. And with me as his assistant now, give it time, soon he will be in my bed fucking me every night, and you'll just be the wife he doesn't want to go home to anymore," smiled Kitty her tone mocking and sinister as she continued to look at her before walking away.

What she said made Watson speechless; she hadn't been expecting her to respond in that way. She had thought she would apologize for assuming he wasn't married and quit her pursuit of him, but she was sadly mistaken. This girl didn't care that Sherlock was her husband; she was determined to get him. Joan stood there on the doorstep in shock in the back of her mind remembering how he had looked at her. Was she right; did he want her? Could she take him away; would Sherlock stray from her to Kitty? Watson could remember when Sherlock would look at her the way he had looked at Kitty tonight, he still looked at her like that, but the mere fact that he looked at another woman like that hurt her. She loved him more than anything did he want something that she wasn't giving him. Did he want a girl like Kitty? Opening her eyes once more, Joan smiled shaking her head in an attempt to get that thought out of her mind, but she couldn't. She wanted to believe that that was impossible, but was it? In the end, there was only one thing Joan knew for sure, Sherlock loved her, she loved him, and if Kitty wanted him she would have to go through her because she was determined she would fight to keep him no matter what. Joan was determined she would not give up her husband, the man she loved; she loved Sherlock she didn't, couldn't lose him.

Entering the brownstone once more what Kitty had said still wouldn't leave her mind. She found Sherlock in the kitchen in front of a sink full of dishes his sleeves rolled up and his hands covered in soap. Slowly she moved behind him wrapping her arms around his waist feeling as he froze.

"Do I need to worry about you taking me upstairs and tying me to our bed?" whispered Sherlock and she didn't miss the hint of a smile in his voice.

"If you want me to say I'm sorry about my behavior I'm not. I didn't want you forgetting that you are my husband and I love you. I want you Sherlock; I love you," whispered Watson moving her hands over his chest as she leaned up slightly to kiss his neck.

"And maybe I was a little bit jealous. I got jealous when I saw the way you looked at her; I still am jealous. You were eyeing her like you wanted her; you wanted her like you used to want me, but you don't want me anymore," whispered Joan signing as she stopped her attentions to his neck.

Breathing a sign, Joan kissed the back of his neck one last time before moving away from him. She was halfway to the door when the sound of a dish falling into the water stopped her. When she turned back in his direction she was expecting to find him watching her, but she didn't expect to find him right there. She didn't even have time to blink nearly running into him gasping as he cupped her face in his hands. His hands were wet and covered in soap suds, but Joan couldn't bring herself to care as his lips claimed hers. Watson gasped in shock allowing him access to her mouth as he deepened the kiss in that moment before she returned the kiss moving her hands to rest gently against his chest.

"What makes you think I don't want you?" growled Sherlock moving his hands away from her face to sweep her off her feet into his arms.

"I don't think that you don't want me; I know it. You don't want me anymore; you keep turning me down every time I offer. In fact we haven't had sex since I told you I was pregnant; I try to get you in the mood to turn you on that way, but it is clear you don't want me. You don't want me anymore that was clear tonight when you looked at her with lust in your eyes. You were lusting after her in a way you haven't for me in a very long time; if I hadn't of been here, if you weren't married to me you would have fucked her. It was clear that's what you wanted, you wanted to fuck her because you don't want to fuck me anymore," exclaimed Joan trying to hold back her tears. But she found she couldn't as she burst into tears letting her head fall into his chest her whole body shaking. As she cried in his arms, Sherlock carried her up the stairs.

Sherlock took her to their bedroom sitting on the bed with her in his lap. He held her as she cried; part of him was afraid to say anything he didn't want to upset her any more than his actions already had. When she finally raised her head from his chest nothing was said between them. Sherlock was quiet for a long time as he simply stared at her, but then suddenly he pinned her to the bed hovering on top of her. His lips attacked hers as his hands moved up her legs to her knees parting her legs in one movement before breaking the kiss.

"I would like to say you're wrong, but you're not. If I didn't have you, if I wasn't married to you I would have fucked her without question, but that my love is the point. I love you Joan. That is the point, I love you, I am married to you, and I have you. I don't want anybody else because I love you. I love you and I want only you. You're my wife, your carrying my child, and I only want to fuck you. I want to make love to you; I want you Joan only you. I am never going to not want you; you are all I want, all I need. I want you; I love you," exclaimed Sherlock making her cry more with his words. And as she cried he held her closer and he wiped away her tears.

"You're just saying that," cried Joan feeling as his arms wrapped around her tighter as she cried into his chest.

"I swear to you love that I am not just saying that. You are the love of my life. I love you, I want you, and I will prove that to you tonight I promise," exclaimed Sherlock hearing as she sniffled her red puffy tear stained gaze meeting his own. At first, he only looked down at her with a special heat in his eyes that he reserved only for her, but then taking her face in his hands again he wiped her tears away once more. When he kissed her in that next moment it was with all his love and devotion for her; he would never tire of her body, her lips. He would never tire of her.

At first she didn't know whether to return the kiss, or not. He had to be lying, this was all for show, and as much as she wanted to believe it she had to know for sure that this was the truth. Finally she pulled away from him looking up into his eyes in an attempt to search for her truth. And the truth was that she loved him, he loved her, and everything he said was the truth. But there was still one thing she had to know.

" If you still want me the way you say you do why have you been turning me down?" exclaimed Joan looking down at his hands as they began to lightly stroke her stomach. All was quiet between them again as he tried to think about what to say. He knew he had hurt her deeply with his constant refusal of her in the past and he knew the way he had looked at Kitty tonight had hurt her even more. And he hated that he had hurt her in such a way. She was the love of his life, she was his everything, and he had almost made her forget that.

"I know this will sound silly, but I was afraid. I wanted to Watson, eveytime you offered even when you didn't I wanted to take you here to our bed, or many other places and make love to you. But I had to restrain myself, I was afraid of hurting you, or the baby. I could never forgive myself if that happened and you would never forgive me either. I love you; I want you that has never changed no matter how much it may appear so. I want you so much you have no idea how hard it was to turn you down, I will never do that again I can promise you that, and I promise from now on you will never again doubt that I want you," exclaimed Sherlock moving his hands over her body as he spoke until finally he held her face in his hands. He kissed her slow and sweet at first before breaking away to look down at her one last time.

"I love you Joan never doubt the passion, the love I hold for you in my heart," breathed Sherlock pecking her teasingly on the lips. And then he was kissing her with a passion that made her heart pound. Joan knew in that moment as she kissed him back that this passion was only for her she could feel it. She could feel that he loved her. That he wanted her. As she returned the kiss, Watson slid her arms around his neck pulling him closer before finally it ended.

"Never doubt that; never doubt that I love you that I want you more than anything in the world," whispered Sherlock laying his head against hers.

"I love you Sherlock," breathed Joan holding his face in her hands in that moment gently kissing his lips.

Tightening her arms around his neck, Joan let him move her up the bed before she kissed him again. She deepened the kiss immediately as he lay on top of her nestled between her legs as his hands gripped her hips. And as it all happened they both realized how much they had missed this, how much they had missed each other, and how much they loved each other. The dress she wore was slowly moving up her body until it was wrapped around her waist and with one sudden movement she rolled them so she was on top of him.

"Joan," breathed Sherlock as her lips left his continuing over his neck.

"Sherlock," smiled Joan grinding her sex against his as she straddled him. She knew she had his full attention as he gazed up at her. When she pulled the dress she wore over her head leaving her in only her bra and panties she didn't miss the way he groaned his eyes raking over her in appreciation. She had seen that look many times before, he looked at her like that only her, and feeling his hands gripping her waist tighter she continued. Throwing the dress to the floor, she continued to undress for him a smile on her face as her bra joined the pile on the floor before suddenly Sherlock rolled her beneath him.

"I will never understand why you feel the need to wear that particular piece of clothing," growled Sherlock smiling wickedly at her. And then suddenly her panties were gone joining the pile on the floor and his lips were attacking hers.

" Make love to me Sherlock please it has been too long," gasped Joan in between kisses moaning as his hands moved over her without hesitation and she felt his cock hard and ready for her from within his pants. She opened his pants then she couldn't wait any longer. He groaned when she took him in her hand their kiss breaking as he hovered over her his hands on either side of her.

"Do you still think I don't want you, or is that proof enough?" breathed Sherlock groaning as she squeezed him.

"Yes Sherlock I believe you. I may not trust that girl, but I do trust you. But I still need you to do something for me," breathed Joan continuing to stroke him. Sherlock kissed her then his hands moving sensually over her body.

Sherlock shivered as her hands left his hardness moving along his ribs to his toned chest beginning to open the buttons of his shirt.

"What do you need my love," breathed Sherlock feeling as she clung to him.

"I need you to make love to me. I love you, I need you, and I haven't had you in such a long time if I don't have you now I will go insane. Sherlock please make love to me I have missed you so much; I love you so much. I need you to prove to me that you still want me and that you always will. Please make love to me now," whispered Joan looking up into his eyes finally as she finished speaking. Sherlock didn't hesitate to kiss her then lifting his hips to remove his pants tossing them to the floor with everything else.

"I can do that. When I'm done having my way with you, you will never again doubt how much I want you in every way. How much I desire only you my darling," smiled Sherlock removing his shirt as he spoke so that now he laid naked on top of her his cock against the heat of her sex.

Hovering over her, Sherlock looked down into her eyes as he slowly entered the warmth of her pussy, and then he kissed her with a passion his lips moving slow against hers. When he filled her completely their kiss broke as they both breathed a sigh of relief; it was like they were home finally after so long. It had been so long since they had been together like this and now it was so good to be together again. When their kiss broke they both smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes both of them radiating with their love for the other; they were perfect in that moment. His hands found her breasts when their lips parted looking at her like a man dying of starvation as he started to move deep and strong within her.

"Oh god Sherlock...Sherlock. That is so good just like that…god I love you," gasped Joan as he moved like an unstoppable force inside her. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him even deeper inside her; her hands moving over his back as she met each and every one of his thrusts. Continuing to cling to him for dear life, Watson ran her nails down his back making him groan as he plowed into her body without mercy. Joan could just barely keep up with him, he was moving at a frantic pace their hearts pounding together and they both knew they would be coming apart together very soon. He had a truly magical touch when it came to making love to her.

" Watson I have missed this," growled Sherlock peppering her neck in kisses before taking her hardened nipples into his mouth one at a time.

"Not as much as I have," gasped Joan pulling his lips to hers.

"I love you Joan," whispered Sherlock in-between passionate kisses continuing to make love to her before she finally fell over the edge with a nearly incoherent scream of his name. Sherlock caught her scream in their kiss continuing to move without restraint inside her until he came inside her their kiss finally breaking in that moment.

"Joan…I love you. I love you so much," whispered Sherlock burying his head in her neck beginning to kiss the skin he found there. She didn't say anything in response only nodding her fingers moving without care in his hair.

"I love you too Sherlock," smiled Joan finally feeling perfectly content as she lay in his arms her arms around him as his were around her. They looked at each other in that moment as he left her body with a groan and a sigh from her. Lying at her side he kissed her sweetly on the lips. When their lips parted again they looked at each other smiling in the aftermath of their love making as they chose to just lie in each other's arms.

Sherlock moved to his side pulling her back against his chest as she did the same his arms encircling her as he spooned around her. As she leaned into his soothingly calming embrace Watson felt safe in his arms as she closed her eyes. His lips moved over her neck in that moment making her breath in a happy sigh; if she could she would happily stay right there in his arms for the rest of her life.

"Have I assured you Watson; do you feel better? Or should I do it again and again and again until you know how much I truly want you and only you?" breathed Sherlock his lips continuing over the back of her neck and her shoulders his hands moving around her to lay against her slightly swollen belly. Watson smiled at his words as she considered her answer looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She really wouldn't mind if he made love to her over and over again, but she needed some recovery time as did he so that would have to wait. Looking down at his hands next she brought her hands to cover his smiling again as she thought about the baby growing inside her.

"I am assured Sherlock though I still wouldn't mind you making love to me again a little later. And I hope this also means you won't be turning me down ever again," whispered Joan smiling as she turned in his arms to look into his eyes as she spoke. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Watson began to kiss him with all her love feeling as his hands moved from her belly around to her back pulling her closer.

"I will definitely be making love to you again later then my darling. And you can be assured I will not be turning you down anymore in fact I will be having my way with you as much as possible so much that you might get tired of me and begin saying no to me. I can never get enough of you," growled Sherlock his nose touching hers as he ran his fingers teasingly up her spine. She laughed at his words moving her hands up his arms to his shoulders before continuing up his neck to his face cradling it in her hands.

" I doubt that will ever happen," smiled Joan kissing him in that moment holding his face in her hands still before letting them slide down his cheeks to wrap around his neck. Their foreheads touched afterward as they ended the kiss their smiles wide before she rolled back onto her side. Sherlock spooned around her once more and as his arms encircled her again she felt so happy and so in love. Watson fell asleep first, Sherlock could only lay with her in his arms watching her as she slept; he was the luckiest man in the world. He would never do anything to hurt her in any way ever again. He loved her more than anything he would not lose her because of this, or anything else. And he would not let Kitty try to come between them, he needed a new assistant, but if she tried to come between him and Joan he would get rid of her and find a new replacement. He didn't even need a new assistant if it came to that; he only needed her, the baby she carried, and as long as he had that nothing else mattered.

Sherlock fell asleep with her at his side; he loved her nothing would ever change that of that he was sure. Joan was his partner, his love, his wife, and soon the mother to his child she was one of the most precious things in his world. As they both lay sleeping Sherlock didn't know it, but while Joan looked at peace she wasn't. She was having a nightmare. Joan knew she was in a dream of some sort of that she was sure because this couldn't be real everything was too dark too eerie for it to be real. She was still in the brownstone, but she was in complete darkness. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness she found everything to be nearly the same except for the silence for some reason it just seemed to unnerve her. She found herself at the bottom of the stairs, she felt compelled to go up them, but for reasons she couldn't name she didn't want to go.

" This is a dream nothing can hurt me," whispered Joan as she stared up into the darkness waiting for her up the stairs before moving slowly taking one step at a time walking as if she was walking on hot coals.

When she got closer to their bedroom that was when she started to hear the noises; they sounded like those made during sex.

"Who is that; why are they in my house?" breathed Joan stopping to stare at the door to their bedroom where it was clear the sounds were originating. She found she didn't want to go any further, but also that she had to. Placing her hands on the doorknob Joan could swear she could hear her own heart beating and closing her eyes she prepared to open the door. Grasping the doorknob, she didn't open her eyes until the door swung open, and what she saw made her heart clench.

"Oh Kitty," groaned Sherlock as he lay on their bed having sex with her.

"Sherlock," gasped Kitty in the same moment. Together, they were on the bed, they were both naked, Kitty was on top of him her body straddling his, and they were having sex. They were having sex in their bed. Sherlock was having sex with her.

"No this can't be real. This is a dream," screamed Joan unable to take her eyes off of them her entire body shaking. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't real, but it looked so real. Joan fell to her knees in that moment her tears moving unchecked down her face as she found she couldn't move any farther than the doorway. Sherlock would not cheat on her, he loved her he had proved that, but even as she continued to tell herself that she couldn't believe it with the sight of them in front of her. Joan found herself to be nothing, but a pile of tears on the floor in that moment all she wanted in that moment was for this dream, this nightmare to end. It was Kitty's voice that made her raise her head from the floor once more and look at them. And Joan was shocked to find that the Kitty in her dream was staring straight at her.

"He's mine now," smiled Kitty beginning to laugh as she turned her attention back to Sherlock kissing him in that moment before continuing to ride him. It was in that moment that Watson woke up sitting up in bed her body covered in sweat her breathing heavy. Looking down at Sherlock, she found him still fast asleep, and as images from her nightmare flashed through her mind she closed her eyes. Slowly and quietly so as not to wake Sherlock, Joan wrapped herself in her robe as she left the bed and exiting the room she moved down the stairs. Somehow she found herself in the kitchen sitting in a chair bringing her knees up to her chest. And then suddenly she burst into tears.


	4. Soft words, love, and hot sex

To everyone who reviewed thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first three, but if you do please leave your comments. I will eagerly be waiting to read them. Have a wonderful life and remember to read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 4

"Watson, "mumbled Sherlock as he woke up not long after she had left the bed his hands searching for the warm body of his wife to pull close. When he didn't find her, he sat up searching the room with his eyes for her, but when he still didn't find her he went in search. Pulling his robe on, Sherlock descended the stairs searching for her until he finally found her in the kitchen. Watson sat at the table her knees curled against her chest her head resting on them her robe tight around her figure. She didn't see him as he entered the room, she was too distracted staring absentmindedly into space and as he watched her he felt a pain inside. It was clear that despite their talk upstairs that she was still very unhappy and he hated seeing her like that. He always wanted to make her happy. Was what happened with Kitty still bothering her? Had he not proven to her that she was all he wanted? Sherlock didn't have the answers to any of these questions, but despite that by the end of the night he was determined she would not only believe he loved only her she would know that this was his undeniable truth. He loved her; she was his guiding light, and that fact that she didn't know that hurt him deeply.

"Why are you down here all alone? It's the middle of the night my love you should be in bed upstairs with me," smiled Sherlock moving out of the shadows of the doorway to stand in front of her quickly taking her hands. He didn't hesitate to kiss her soft skin breathing her in as he did so then he moved to kiss the top of her head also breathing in the sweet fragrant strawberry scent of her hair. This spell was why whenever he saw, or thoughts of strawberries he thought of her.

"I'm fine Sherlock go back to bed," said Joan simply her voice an almost unrecognizable whisper that was unlike her. But he would not leave her sitting there in the dark and with a soft tug she was on her feet looking up at him.

"Sherlock please…I'm not ready to go back to bed," exclaimed Joan looking at him then her eyes giving away the tears she had cried.

"I'm not going back to bed without you. So, I'm staying right here with you until you return to bed with me. And I know you won't do that until you feel better about whatever it is that is bothering you and that is why you are going to tell me of your troubles. Now please, Watson tell me what is on your mind," exclaimed Sherlock kissing her hand. Watson only stared up at him then and returning her gaze Sherlock suddenly let their lips meet kissing her with a tender yet sweet passion that made her heart pound. Breaking away from her lips finally, Sherlock suddenly circled around her making her turn to look at him, and sitting down in her place he smiled at her mischievously. She knew that smile, he gave her that smile whenever he was up to no good, and suddenly she knew why. Sherlock finally pulled her into his lap smiling wider as he did so and then before she could say a word about it he was kissing her in a way that made her completely speechless.

"Sherlock, what did I do without you?" smiled Joan weakly caressing his cheek. She felt just a tiny bit better then, but still Kitty's words plagued her mind.

"Oh I do believe you were lost before you met me. Now please Watson, tell me what is wrong. How can I help you if you do not let me," smiled Sherlock wrapping his arm around her one of his hands finding her belly. Watson looked at him then, he had a point she really wanted to tell him what Kitty had said, but what would he do?

"I don't know if I can there's nothing you can do," whispered Joan sighing as she remembered the weeks he had spent looking for someone to replace her. She remembered the restless days he spent with her and though he tried to hide it she could see he missed his work desperately.

"Let me try," said Sherlock gently kissing her lips. And looking at him then Joan decided to tell him, but she was also determined to not put him through another search for her replacement she wanted them both to be happy.

"I had a nightmare," whispered Joan not looking at him until he took her chin making her do so.

"What was it about?" asked Sherlock holding her insanely close.

"It was just a nightmare. An all too real nightmare, but you were there and I was there…and Kitty was there," whispered Joan trying to look away from him then. But he wouldn't let her, he kept her gaze pointed his way, and looking into her eyes he saw fear. Fear of something unknown to him, but as she buried her head in the safety of his chest as her arms wrapped around him he could only wonder what her mind had created to scare her so. He expected her to cry, but she didn't she only held him never letting him go. She needed to feel his arms around her; she needed to feel like he was never going to leave her, and like her life wasn't going to fall apart. Sherlock sensed this so he said nothing as he held her incredibly close.

"I love you Sherlock," whispered Joan her lips close to his ear before she finally looked at him. Joan kissed him suddenly her lips covering his as she took his bottom lip sucking it tenderly before gaining access to his mouth slithering in and consuming him.

"What was that for?" growled Sherlock afterward her body glued to his now.

"Didn't you hear me, I love you Sherlock; I need you to know that," exclaimed Joan never looking away as she peered into his eyes seeking and finding his love for her.

"I love you too Joan; I love you more than you know. I love you and it is because of that that I must know why you are hurting," whispered Sherlock.

"I know I'm going to tell you about my nightmare. In it I caught you and Kitty having sex… you were having sex and you didn't care that I caught you…you didn't want me anymore. The Kitty in my dream said that you were hers, but it's not just that. When she left tonight; she said something to me," whispered Joan. Her dam of tears broke then as she started to cry the events of her dream replaying in her mind as her took her face in his hands wiping them away as quickly as they came. But nothing would stop her tears in that moment as she cried without restraint the mere sight of it breaking his heart.

"Joan, please stop crying I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. That is never going to happen, I will never want Kitty the way I want you; I will never want Kitty period she is nothing to me. Now I want you to tell me what she said," exclaimed Sherlock.

"She doesn't care that we're married, she doesn't care that we're about to have a baby; she's determined to make you stop loving me. She said to give it enough time and she would have you in her bed. She would have you in her bed and I would be the wife you don't want to come home to anymore," whispered Joan her voice cracking with emotion as she spoke. She cried again in that moment, she brought her hands to her face, and with him still holding her she sobbed in his arms. Sherlock tightened his grip around her cradling her to his chest; he whispered his love for her in her ear, but nothing would stop her tears.

"Shhhh…Watson don't cry. Don't cry I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. For as long as I live I will want to come home to you; I love you darling so much. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Nothing she could say, or do could ever take me from you because I love you with every breath I breathe. I promised to love you until death do us part and I will keep that promise. I will love you with my dying breath, your nightmare is merely that a nightmare because I swear to you it will never be a reality. I love you; I will never love her. I will never hold a single feeling for her; I will only love you as long as I live," exclaimed Sherlock covering her face, her throat, her hands, and finally her lips in chaste kisses.

Finally her eyes met his, he kissed away her tears, and then she smiled not like before. She smiled the smile he had grown to love since the day she walked into his life. And hugging him close, Joan breathed a sign letting her worries finally slip from her shoulders because she knew what he said was the truth. Sherlock loved her and she loved him too.

"I love you, I love you for everything you do for me, and for the way you make me feel when it feels like everything is falling apart. I was just so scared of losing you; I will always be afraid of that. That's why I need you to be careful with this girl as my replacement; she scares me I just have this feeling that she is no good. I need you to give me the word that you will keep up your guard; you can't trust her," explained Joan her tone urgent. The entire time as she spoke, she held him close his face in her hands, and lightly kissing his lips she waited for his response. Sherlock was quiet at first, but sighing he looked into her eyes his mind going over all she had said.

"I could fire her, she is replaceable; I could find someone else," whispered Sherlock this time it was him who gave her the weak smile. In truth he missed his work, he hadn't worked on a case since he began searching for Watson's replacement, and while he loved her he missed the adventure, the mystery of his work. He didn't want to begin his search again, but for her he would because he loved her. He loved her and he would do anything to make her happy. The teasing touch of her lips brought him back to her and looking into her eyes it was like her loved filled him completing him. She didn't want him to begin his search again either, she wanted to have the baby already so she could return to his side, but that was so far away. She would just have to bide her time and wait it out. Kitty would have to stay, but that didn't mean Watson wouldn't watch her like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"No, it took you too long to find her, and I know you want to work again. You can deny it all you want, but I know you miss it; you don't like spending your days with nothing to do and I understand that. Just please keep your guard up and remember it's only temporary. I'll be by your side again before you know it, so don't get used to her because I will be back," purred Joan nipping playfully at his lips.

"Oh I don't plan on getting used to her every day she is my apprentice I will be missing you. I will miss you every day until you are by my side again because honestly I don't know how I am going to solve a single case without you. I love you and I am going to miss you so much. My cases won't be the same without you. And I intend to have a few harsh words with Ms. Winters about what she said because no one speaks to you like that. You are my wife and I will not allow someone to think they can speak to you like that," explained Sherlock running a lone finger along her lower half of her spine. She smiled at him then his words going straight to the beating organ that was her heart; he was her love and she would never let him go as long as she lived. And then she found herself distracted completely as his lips found the long stretch of her neck kissing along it sensually.

"Sherlock," whimpered Joan tilting her head to the side allowing him further access to her neck. Sherlock smiled against her skin as his name left her lips, he loved hearing it, and continuing his exploration he growled from deep within his chest creating a love bite letting his tongue lave over it afterwards. Continuing he slid his hands over the beauty of her body making her shiver as he grabbed her hips pulling her flush against him. Their eyes met then and squeezing the curve of her hips he made it quite clear what was going to happen next?

" I intend to show you now just how much I want you; just how much I love you Watson," whispered Sherlock caressing the skin of her beautiful face as he gazed into her eyes watching as they filled with a heat equal to his own. Both their eyes were the color of warm dark chocolate and just the way he was looking at her made a rush of heat go shooting straight to her core.

"Come here," growled Sherlock pulling her to straddle his body gripping her waist tight so she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to.

Sherlock kissed her with passion then his tongue slipping free to caress hers and only when she moaned in her passion did he pull away.

"This time when I make love to you I'm going to take my time and worship you like you deserve," growled Sherlock running his hands over the small of her back as he claimed her lips once more. He was going to make love to her, he was going to show her that he was devoted completely to her; he was going to prove his love, his undying love for her. And in that moment as he kissed her, as he touched her Joan couldn't help, but feel beautiful and sexy just by the way he was responding to her. It filled her with relief knowing he still wanted her like that.

" Come now my love," breathed Sherlock leaving her lips for only a second as he stood with her in his arms a sexy smile on his face that made her wet just at the sight of it.

"Are we going to bed?" whispered Joan running the tip of her tongue along his earlobe before lightly biting it with her teeth making him look at her.

"No, just wait and see. We're almost there," breathed Sherlock a certain gleam in his eyes that made her want to take him right there on the floor. She was oh so tempted to do so, but when she saw what he had planned instead she looked at him a devil may care smile finding its way onto her face. He had taken her into the dining room and set her down on the edge of the table his intentions quite clear.

He grabbed her by the legs then pulling her legs around his waist so he was nestled between them snuggly. Next he took her face in his hands, he brought his lips to hers growling like a hungry animal as he kissed the sweetness of her lips, and he was hungry. He was hungry, but not for food; he was hungry for her. His eyes seemed to run over her his hands pulling her closer so her core was right against the hardness of his cock.

"I've been wanting to make love to you atop this table since dinner and now that we're alone I can. If we hadn't had our guest I would have had you for dinner and dessert," purred Sherlock the mere tone of his voice making her dripping wet. She gave him that same devil's smile then as she moved her lips sensually over the line of his jaw and then meeting his lips she let her nose touch his as she ran her fingers through his hair. She said something then, it was a mere whisper against his lips, but he couldn't make it out.

"Next time don't invite guests for dinner and we'll make love all over the house," said Joan smiling wickedly at him making him think of what she described. He closed his eyes then shaking his head to clear it before opening them again. He pecked her one last time on the lips then holding her face in his hands as he looked at her.

"Believe me darling, I have learned my lesson; we are never having dinner guests ever again. And as I said we are alone now," growled Sherlock attacking her lips in that moment sliding his hands down her back over her legs to grip the swell of her ass making her moan as he did so. Joan couldn't help, but find it all such a turn on. He loved her, he was going to make love to her, and he was going to do it on the very table they ate at every day. Not only was it incredibly not and alluring, but she knew she would never look at that table the same way again.

"Watson, take off your robe; I want to see all of you," breathed Sherlock his lips breaking away from hers as the words left him. Never looking away from him, she did as he asked opening her robe to reveal her naked body to him. Sherlock devoured her with his eyes as he looked at every inch of her; she was perfect as she always was. Letting his hands caress the skin of her sides, he found her hips once more, and with a satisfied smile he kissed her. He was so lucky to have her, his beauty, his goddess, his love.

"Sherlock, make love to me; I need you," whispered Joan as the robe fell away from her completely leaving her completely bare to him. Sherlock didn't hear her though, he was mesmerized by her in that moment; she was beautiful that was all he could think. But then her voice made him look at her again.

"Do you like what you see? Do you still want me after all this time?" questioned Joan wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Watson stared into the intense depths of his eyes then seeing his desire for her in his heated gaze, but she couldn't explain it she needed to hear him say it. She needed to hear him say he still thought her beautiful, he still thought her sexy; he still wanted her in that way a husband should want his wife.

Maybe it was being pregnant, maybe it was the way he had looked at Kitty; Watson didn't really know she only knew that she didn't feel the same anymore. There was a time, she didn't need to be told she was beautiful because she already knew it, but now she liked hearing it especially from him. She didn't want his love for her to ever fade, or disappear completely.

"Joan," smiled Sherlock brushing her hair behind her shoulders as he brought his lips to kiss her forehead holding her to his chest. And then he looked at her his eyes shining with his truth.

"Always, I will always like what I see when it comes to you. I will never not desire you; you are simply too enticing for me not to want you every second of every day. You are so beautiful Joan, so beautiful; I love you," exclaimed Sherlock kissing her to prove his point not wasting any time in gaining access to the heated recesses of her mouth. Watson returned the kiss completely; she moaned mauling out in her passion as she let her nails scratch lightly at his scalp making his groan his hardness increasing. And he knew then he could wait no longer, he needed to worship her; he needed to make love to her he couldn't wait another second.

"Sherlock…please, I love you. I need you," gasped Joan clinging to him as his lips left hers his lips grazing the delicate skin of her neck leaving love marks over her neck marking as his and his alone. He didn't say anything in response as he feasted on her both his hands coming to caress her inner thighs.

"Joan, lay on the table," growled Sherlock helping her do so using her discarded robe as a cushion before joining her, his body atop her own. Joan quickly captured his lips again holding him in place before letting her lips trail over his neck.

Nipping at his pulse point the way she knew he liked she heard him growl from deep within his chest before he claimed her lips once more.

"Here I thought this was about me having my way with you. I'm supposed to be worshipping you; this is supposed to be all about your pleasure right now darling," smiled Sherlock looking down at her. But then she slid her hand beneath his robe taking ahold of his hardened cock making him gasp his eyes closing as she moved her hand over him. In that moment, they burned for each other, they needed each other, and they were determined to have one another.

"Not completely," whispered Joan running one hand over the nape of his neck as her other hand still gripped him. When his lips found her throat once more she released him letting him have his way with her. She laid her head back against the wood of the table as she reveled in the feel of his body atop her, the feel of his lips and teeth running over her, and closing her eyes she smiled she didn't want to be anywhere else. She didn't want to be anywhere else, but right there with him. By morning she would be covered in his marks as he ran his tongue over yet another one; he would enjoy seeing them on her every day as a reminder of what had taken place here tonight. And they would make it so she would never forget how much he wanted her. When he cupped her breasts in his hand, she quivered and moving his tongue over her collarbone he ran his thumbs over her nipples hardening them then he began to make his way towards them.

"Sherlock," moaned Joan her voice nearly a scream her legs spreading wider around him.

"You like that do you," smiled Sherlock looking at her a second before taking a hard perky nipple into his mouth making her say his name again on a gasp.

"Yes," gasped Joan her voice quivering in her pleasure. She felt like she was on fire, like her body was covered in burning hot magma; she never wanted it to end. And Sherlock couldn't help, but grin at the effect he was having on her.

"Sherlock," exclaimed Joan his name sounding so sexy on her lips in that moment. She could hardly speak, she couldn't find the energy to form words; he was like a drug overwhelming her then. And she gasped at her continued to worship her; if he continued on the way he was she was sure she would overdose.

Suddenly Joan couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, and she needed him now. He was still covered from her view and slipping her hands to the opening of his robe she looked at him. Without a word, she opened the robe parting the fabric to reveal his strong muscular body and licking her lips she smiled. She liked what she saw; she always liked what she saw when it came to him.

"I want this off; it's not fair that I'm the only one naked. I want to see you all of you," smiled Joan before seeking out his lips. Gently she pushed the fabric away letting it slip off to land on the floor as they shared tender passionate kisses and then gripping his shoulders she clung to him once more. Now they were chest to chest, core to core, and heart to heart.

"Sherlock please…I need to feel you. I want you inside me now please don't make me wait anymore," whispered Joan looking at him then her breathing ragged. The look in his eyes sent a pulse straight to her core. And seeing it she wanted this foreplay to be over and she wanted him to make love to her.

"It's almost time darling…our wait is almost over," growled Sherlock playfully kissing her lips. He returned to her breasts then making her swoon as he continued his attentions and god if he wasn't driving her crazy with his ministrations. But then again he always drove her crazy even with just a simple kiss.

Sherlock let his hands wonder to her knees then spreading them wider so he was still snug between her legs. Next he ran his hands up her sides his hands slipping around her to caress the soft skin of her back as he kissed her in that moment preparing to enter her.

"Please Sherlock, I want you so badly; I can't wait anymore," breathed Joan feeling the head of his cock brush her clit making her shiver as he found her entrance. And then he was there, right there inside of her, and moving her hands up his back she gripped him to her holding him close. Being inside her was glorious, it was the best thing in the world; it was like in that moment they were one. Looking down into the exquisite warmth of her eyes, he kissed her savoring her as if she was his favorite sweet, and in a way she was. He longed for her the way he once had his heroin, he wanted her more than candy; now she was his drug, his candy. Pulling back then, he looked into her eyes, and seeing that sexy sparkle in them he knew he could wait no more to have her.

Taking her hands, he intertwined their fingers kissing her hands never looking away from her as he began to move hard inside her. And god if she wasn't his sexy little goddess then as she moved with him her sounds of pleasure only spurring him on. He would never be able to get enough of her; he would always want her that was one thing he knew would never change. Looking down at her, he loved watching her in the throes of pleasure, he loved the sexy, sultry sounds that left her lips, he loved the sweaty heated glow of her skin, but most of all he loved her. Sherlock knew that despite her fears that that would never change, she was the only woman for him, and he would never stop loving her.

"Sherlock, you feel so good; more don't hold back. Fuck me please…I need you," gasped Joan her nails trailing down the length of his back her breath heavy labored and it was a struggled for her to breathe. And he didn't hold back, he gave her his all slamming unhindered into her making her screaming her body sticking to his as they became drenched in sweat; they were perfect, complete and perfect as they consummated their love. He pounded into her with a tender nearly overwhelming force making her maul out in her pleasure; he wanted her to scream for him with she came undone. All that could be heard were their sounds of pleasure and their skin colliding as they made love; it was so erotic and soon they were both also ready to fall apart.

"Sherlock," screamed Joan when he hit that spot that made her pleasure triple. It made her come even closer to her end and pulling his lips to hers she kissed him deeply both their breathing labored as they parted. Her legs clamped down around him then and then he claimed her lips again.

His lips moved sensually with hers, her face was cradled in his hands, and as he still moved inside her frantically she could feel her end coming ever closer. And then it was there, she came their kiss breaking as she through her head back her eyes closing in her bliss his name a prayer on her lips. Sherlock watched her as she experienced her release, it made him find his own release, and falling over the edge with a groan he pulled her lips to his. Afterwards Sherlock was careful not to fall on top of her rolling to the side to lay on the table instead being careful not to roll off the table. It was a long time before she could open her eyes, but when she did he didn't miss the smile on her face.

"I hope my love for you is proven," whispered Sherlock making her look at him as he kissed her shoulder.

"It is I'm sorry I'm so emotional lately. I just really don't want to lose you; I don't want to bring our baby into a broken home," whispered Joan letting him pull her into his arms.

"Don't worry I will be having words with Kitty after what she said I can understand your worry. If she ever talks to you like that she is gone. I won't let anything break us up, I won't let anything hurt you; I love you Watson," whispered Sherlock moving wet strands of hair out of her eyes before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you, "whispered Sherlock again as their lips parted.

They lay there together afterwards until finally Joan looked at him.

"Sherlock as romantic and wonderful as this is could we go back to bed? It's much softer," whispered Joan making him smile back at her as he helped her sit up.

"My thoughts exactly love; let's go to bed," smiled Sherlock not bothering to put his robe back on as he scooped her up into his arms. Neither of them said a word as they arrived back at the bedroom, but they both fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

The next afternoon, Joan was preparing to leave for lunch with her mother leaving Sherlock alone to speak with Kitty. At first, she was hesitant to do so, she was afraid to leave him alone with her because she just didn't trust her, but he promised her everything would be fine. And she trusted him. They stood at the door together and quickly she kissed him her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you later. Please be safe; I love you," whispered Joan kissing him again.

"I love you too and don't fret I'll be fine. I know how to handle Kitty," whispered Sherlock opening the door the watching her until she moved out of sight. It wasn't long after she left that Kitty arrived. Sherlock didn't even look at her as she entered the brownstone he only closed the door behind her. And then smiling at her he led her to the furnace.

"Please sit down on the floor by the furnace," said Sherlock sternly. Kitty looked at him strangely at first, but finally she did as he asked. And once she did he produced a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Taking ahold of her arm, he ignored her question, he ignored her struggling, and he handcuffed her to the furnace. She tried to get free, but she was helpless now. Sherlock knelt down before her then and looking her square in the eye he smiled.

"You and I need to have a talk," said Sherlock.


	5. A Little Talk

To all my reviewers thank you tremendously. This chapter might be a little out of character for Sherlock, but I couldn't picture him any other way. I know he would react in a similar manner if this really happened. Please remember I own nothing.

Chapter 5

After she was securely handcuffed to the radiator Kitty just stared at Sherlock in disbelief. He looked at her watching as that innocent look that she always wore to hide her treachery came upon her face in an attempt to fool him, but he would not be fooled again. He now knew what she had said, what she had tried to do, and he was going to make sure she never did it again. No one and nothing would come between him and his wife especially this little slip of a girl. Staring right back at her, Sherlock only smiled his own unique smile, a smile that was deceptively nice when in all reality it was the last thing anyone wanted to see from him. But she didn't know this. Only those who truly knew him knew what that smile truly meant and standing to his full height he locked eyes with her. And as a chill ran up her spine Kitty was suddenly unsure of what was going to happen next. He walked away from her then leaving the room hearing as she fought to free herself. He wasn't gone long, returning with a chair which he sat in front of his trapped apprentice before taking a seat facing her. Kitty stopped fighting then staring up at him.

"Let me go," growled Kitty her sweet and innocent mask falling for a second as she glared up at him. Staring down at her then Sherlock couldn't help thinking that this was the person Watson had saw. The inner truth that he had been too blind to see. And remembering her words from the night before his walls were up instantaneously.

"We need to have a talk. A real talk so don't play innocent with me. It won't work anymore I know the truth behind your little act now," snapped Sherlock his tone dangerously low. This girl had tried to come between him and his wife, she had made his Watson cry, and think for even a second that he didn't love her. She had tried to break them up so that their baby would be brought into a broken home. She was lucky he wasn't strangling the life out of her. And watching her still he smiled upon seeing her squirm beneath his intent stare. She pretended in that moment to know nothing wearing that mask of innocence once more, but it was too late. He knew what lay beneath. He had seen her other side if only for a second and even if he hadn't he knew what she was by what Watson had said.

"Ok we'll talk. What will we be talking about Mr. Holmes," smiled Kitty her mask on in full force as she smiled widely at him. As she spoke she moved her free hand up his leg stopping it on his knees. Sherlock was still looking into her eyes watching as she gave him a seductive look attempting to use her wiles on him. He didn't say anything right away in response. He only stared right back at her letting her think her ploy was working. Smiling at her in the same way as before, he gently moved his hand so their fingertips were barely touching. When he grabbed her hand in a gentle caress at first she smiled even bigger before he twisted her hand around. The movement nearly broke her wrist making her scream out in pain attempting to tug free from him, but that didn't do anything.

"What we will be talking about, Ms. Winters, is my wife. About what you said to her when she walked you out after dinner last night. She told me everything, after she was done crying that is, and it all made me very unhappy with you. I don't like when my pregnant wife, who I love very, very much cries, and now I fully intend to set you straight as they say," growled Sherlock making her scream as he came deadly close to breaking her wrist. It took all his self-restraint not to.

"Let me go," whispered Kitty still attempting to play innocent. Still looking into her eyes he watched as she tried to cry, to produce fake tears to fool him, but he wasn't falling for it. He kept his hold on her tightening it just a bit. He kept that hold until he couldn't stand the touch of her skin against his anymore.

Sherlock suddenly released her flinging her hand away making it hit the furnace with a purpose hoping he would leave a bruise.

"Ms. Winters, you hurt the woman I love. You hurt her and that is a mistake you shall never ever make again," growled Sherlock both the look in his eyes and his tone cold as ice.

"What exactly did the good doctor say I supposedly said," exclaimed Kitty looking up at him.

"Now don't play dumb Ms. Winters because I know you are far from it. You told her that you were intent on making me fall for you, something that is impossible. You told Watson that you were going to seduce me and as she put it make it so that she was just the wife I wouldn't want to come home to. But what you underestimate Ms. Winters is just how much I love my wife. She is extraordinary in ways you are not. She is the other half of my being and nothing could make me sway from her. Not even death. Nothing you could do, no amount of seduction could make me want you in any way whatsoever," exclaimed Sherlock his voice like that of a serial killer ready to kill his victim with every word.

"She's lying," exclaimed Kitty in return before she was abruptly silenced by his hand when Sherlock suddenly backhanded her without any warning at all.

"My wife doesn't lie to me," snapped Sherlock as his hand came in contact with the side of her face making her squeak. When she finally looked at him again he knew she hadn't been expecting that. The look in her eyes made that clear and if he was completely honest with himself he hadn't been expecting it himself. It had been a reflex; a reflex he didn't regret. Intertwining his fingers, Sherlock stared down at her waiting for her to continue.

"Please continue," whispered Sherlock part of him hoping she would so he could hit her again. Kitty didn't though; she only looked up at him playing the innocent victim once more as a red handprint started to form marring her pale winter white skin.

"How can you be so sure she is telling the truth," said Kitty after a long silence. As she spoke she pulled her knees close to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she looked up at him. She pretended to be scared, but he knew deep down it was all a front. Sherlock laughed then the mere idea of any secrets between Joan and he was absurd.

"There are no secrets between us. Never has been, never shall be. Watson and I don't lie to each other we tell each other everything no matter what the subject matter," explained Sherlock glaring down at her.

"I love her and you hurt her. I will not let someone like you come between us and if you continue to do so I will fire you. I will fire you and find someone more suitable for this position. Never forget Ms. Winters that you are merely a replacement so in essence you are replaceable. More importantly you need to get it into that tiny brain of yours that I will never want you in any way. Our relationship is strictly business nothing more, nothing less. In fact I would rather castrate myself then be in a sexual relationship with you. And finally don't ever, ever talk to my wife in the way you did last night or I will beat you within an inch of your life," snapped Sherlock making her flinch as his voice rose with every word. Sherlock knew he could not depend on words alone in this matter so he suddenly reached out grabbing ahold of her hair making her wince as he held it in his hand painfully tight.

"Do we understand each other?" whispered Sherlock making her look him straight in the eye making her see that he was serious. Kitty nodded wanting to say something in response, but she thought better of it. Now was not the time. Sherlock stood up then releasing her hair without a word.

She watched him walk away then beginning to struggle once more when he didn't release her as she had expected him to do. But as hard as she tried she still couldn't get free.

"We talked so now you can let me go," snapped Kitty in exasperation looking across the room at him.

"Now why would I do that?" said Sherlock not looking at her a he came to stand in the doorway.

"We talked; we're through talking so now you can let me go can't you. Or do you enjoy seeing people tied to your radiator," exclaimed Kitty staring at his back waiting for him to turn and release her.

"Yes Ms. Winters we talked, but that is not the only reason I handcuffed you to the furnace. You see, this is your first test as my apprentice. I am not going to set you free, you must set yourself free," explained Sherlock turning back in her direction to give her his signature smile. And by the glare she gave him, she was less then pleased.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? No one can," snapped Kitty beginning her feeble attempts at freeing herself once more. Sherlock stood there in the doorway watching her he was truly enjoying this painless torture he was inflicting upon her.

"Oh no, not impossible. I can do it, Watson can do it, so you can do it," smiled Sherlock hearing as he walked away as she continued to struggle. Leaving her to free herself, Sherlock went to the kitchen fixing himself some tea; his thought consumed by Watson. He loved her very much. And when he thought of the night before the way she had cried it made him want to wring Kitty's neck. He hoped their little talk had set her straight because if she continued in her pursuit of him he would be forced to handle the matter in a much harsher way.

But he was sure he wouldn't have to do that. He had made his point with Kitty; he was rather proud of himself. And he knew Watson would be proud too.

"One problem averted," thought Sherlock before he was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. Looking at the screen he saw it was the precinct finally calling with a case he hoped. He had really missed his work the past few weeks.

"Detective," said Sherlock upon answering the phone listening as he told him what he could about the case and where to meet him.

Sitting his mug in the sink after hanging up, Sherlock grabbed his coat off the hook in the hall before standing in the doorway. He watched Kitty continued to struggle with a smile.

" I have a case so I'll be leaving you here, but perhaps by the time I return you will have freed yourself," smiled Sherlock hearing her scream after him as he exited the brownstone.


	6. The Crime Scene

Hi everybody I am finally back. I had to do some serious thinking about this chapter because I wasn't sure whether to skip Sherlock's time at the crime scene, but I finally decided I couldn't do that. It will become an important part of the story, but you'll just have to wait and see how. Please read, review, and enjoy plus remember I own nothing.

Chapter 6

"It's just any other crime scene," thought Sherlock as he stood outside the scene he had been called to, no matter how many times he told that to himself he still couldn't rid himself of that feeling he felt curling in his stomach. Without Watson he felt out of place. He hadn't been to a crime scene by himself since before he came to New York, since before he got clean, and before he even met her for the first time. This first time seemed so strange and he hadn't even officially entered the crime scene yet. Signing then he knew this would be harder than ever he thought because already he missed having her there with him. And he wasn't the only one that thought so, as he stood there he didn't notice it, but everyone was watching him. It felt strange to them too to see him there without the pretty doctor by his side, but they didn't say a word not wishing to upset him.

Sherlock pushed all his feelings aside then as he entered the penthouse apartment that was the crime scene beginning his examination. The living room area along with the kitchen appeared to be perfectly intact, but when he was pointed in the direction of the bedroom he quickly made his way to the door. Putting on the gloves he was handed, Sherlock wasn't sure what to expect, he had seen many a crime scene each one different in its own way, but when he stood in the doorway he knew this one was not like anything he had ever seen before. Peering inside, Sherlock couldn't believe it; he had never seen anything quite like this crime scene before it was like something out of a horror movie. It was worse than any horror movie in fact. The wall, the floor, every inch of space was covered in blood.

"Pretty bad huh…I had the same reaction too. I didn't want to step foot in here, but I really didn't have a choice," said Detective Bell making Sherlock look at him.

" Detective…yes this is particularly gruesome," whispered Sherlock taking a step into the room approaching the detective swiftly as he stood near the bed looking only at him now trying to avoid looking at all the blood. Sherlock's eyes scanned the scene when he could finally bring himself to do so, but he found it all to be for nothing. At this particular crime scene he could see nothing out of place. Everything appeared to be in perfect order all except for the thick coating of blood. It was all over everything and Sherlock wasn't sure if it would ever be able to be removed when this was all well and done. He knew instantly this was going to be a difficult case. This made him think of Joan again, he was suddenly glad she wasn't with him on this case. He wouldn't want her seeing this especially in her delicate state, her stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. He only hoped he would be able to solve it without her because whoever did this needed to be dropped into a hole and never ever released.

"The victim," whispered Sherlock circling the bed looking for anything.

"Raymond Birch, a wall street accountant. He was found early this morning by his brother, they were supposed to have breakfast here together, but when he arrived this is what he found," explained Detective Bell stopping suddenly gaining all Sherlock's attention in the same moment as he saw something orange just beneath the bed.

"Could you retrieve that please?" said Sherlock to a technician. Normally he would have done it himself, but with this particular crime scene he was reluctant. The man did as he asked and when he had he handed him what he found; it was an empty orange pill bottle. It was a prescription for Viagra and examining the bottle Sherlock found that it didn't belong to the victim dropping it into a plastic bag offered to him by the detective.

"It's addressed to a Mr. John Constance…not our victim," explained Sherlock watching as the detective quickly took note of this.

"Was he found here on the bed?" continued Sherlock continuing across the room to examine more.

"No…he was found in the bathroom…um the killer decapitated him, ad left him floating in a mixture of blood and water in the bathtub. Whoever it was also removed his head and put it in the toilet then they removed his organs scattering them around the apartment. His heart was found in the sink, his testicles in the freezer, his liver on the balcony along with his intestines, and his lungs were lying across the bed. And the killer must have wanted him found because all the windows were open and the front door was wide open too when the brother arrived," whispered Detective Bell making it clear just by the tone of his voice just how disturbed this crime made him. Sherlock could understand it because after hearing all that he was feeling the same. But despite that Sherlock kept on his face of stone and continued becoming more determined by the moment to catch this monster. He knew at some point he would have to go into the bathroom to continue his inspection, but he really didn't want to. So he moved more slowly now his stomach plummeting at the thought of what he was going to see in there. It didn't escape his notice that there were little feminine touches all over the room and moving closer to a bookcase he saw a picture among the books now splattered with blood. The man in the photo he assumed was the victim was standing with a pretty blond woman in her late thirties and between them was a young teenage girl around fifteen or sixteen he guessed. They looked so happy in the photo it made him wonder what could have gone wrong.

"Was he married?" whispered Sherlock looking at the detective.

"Yeah, her name's Tabitha Birch…though we haven't contacted her yet, the brother said they separated a few months ago not long after their daughter Amanda was killed in a car accident. The brother said they were still very much in love they just needed some time apart," explained Detective Bell the look in his eyes sad as he came to Sherlock's side looking at the same picture he was. They looked at each other than before he replaced the photo both of them turning to enter the bathroom.

"Jesus…this is terrible…what kind of monster does this?" exclaimed Detective Bell as they entered the room finding it to be much worse than the bedroom.

"I don't know detective. I've never seen anything like this myself," breathed Sherlock looking at every surface finding that anything that had once been white was now red with blood. And again as Sherlock scanned every surface he saw nearly nothing at all. There were no finger print smudges, no bloody footprints; the killers clearly knew what they were doing. That was the only thing he did know for sure, there had to be more than one killer because no one could cause this type of terror alone. It was then that he noticed the mirror; while it too was smeared with blood it was also covered in red scribbling zigzags that appeared to be lipstick. And it was then he knew that one or more of the killers was a woman. Looking around he tried to find the tube of lipstick, but found nothing knowing they must have taken it with them.

"Detective…there's more than one killer and one or more of them is a woman. She scribbled on the mirror with lipstick, but took the tube with her," explained Sherlock shaking his head as he quickly exited the room needing a breath of fresh air.

The both of them had seen a lot of crime scenes before, but they couldn't spend another moment in this one. Throwing their gloves in the trash they quickly exited the penthouse altogether. Afterward they stood outside the building trying to get some fresh air and the bloody images from their minds.

"We gotta find these people, man. Their gonna do that again," whispered Detective Bell looking at him.

"I agree completely," whispered Sherlock thinking that though he hoped it wasn't possible if these killers did kill again it might be worse than the crime scene upstairs. It scared him in that moment that Watson and him were bringing a baby into a world where people could do things like that.

"You ok," whispered Detective Bell surprising him and making him jump when he spoke having come to stand right next to him.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, but the sooner we find whoever did that the better," exclaimed Sherlock regaining his usual composure.

"Yeah, I agree, but that's not what I meant. You ok doing this without Joan…I've never seen you work a case without her," smiled Detective Bell making Sherlock smile too finally forgetting those horrible images by replacing them with her beautiful face. They began walking towards his police car then as he waited for his answer.

"Yes I'm fine…I miss her of course, but she is in no condition to be working by my side. I will not have her, or our child put in harm's way which is why I've already found a decent temporary replacement for her," explained Sherlock getting into the car not missing the look the detective gave him.

"I don't think anyone could replace Joan Watson…not many people have her patience," smiled Detective Bell saying the last part under his breath.

"Very true, detective," smiled Sherlock surprising him. He hadn't thought he had heard that last part. Sherlock agreed with him wholeheartedly; no one could ever replace Joan in both his heart and his life. She was essential to his very existence without her he would become a pile of dust on the floor.

That was one thing that would never change. He would always love Joan; he would always need her, and trust her like he did no one else. This was another reason he would let no harm come to her and why he had put Kitty in her place. Sherlock knew he wasn't easy. He knew he wasn't the best partner nor the best husband at times, but despite all that Watson stayed by his side. And he loved her for that. He loved her with everything that he was. But these thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the detective.

"So, where is this replacement anyway," exclaimed Detective Bell looking over at him.

"She is not quite ready to join me on any cases yet. She has a few things to learn in fact I was teaching her a few of those things when you called. But once she's trained properly and approved by the department you'll meet her," smiled Sherlock picturing Kitty still tied to the radiator back at the brownstone.

"So where is she now? Joan back home teaching her how to work with you?" smiled Detective Bell pulling into a parking space outside the precinct.

"No, no, I will be teaching her how to work with me as you say. Right now…she's a bit chained up at the moment," smiled Sherlock more to himself then to the detective walking with him up the steps into the precinct. The detective nodded in answer to his words unaware of just how literal they were.


	7. Moments

I own nothing.

Chapter 7

As Sherlock worked on his first case without her, Watson arrived home from buying maternity clothes to find Kitty tied to the furnace. She would have liked to say this surprised her, that that wasn't what she expected Sherlock to do, but it kind of was.

"Hello, Kitty," said Watson her voice taking on a fake sweetness. She didn't see a hello in return; instead she only glared in response, her eyes glued to her as she walked by.

"Ok, well, if you need anything I'll be upstairs," called Watson again a smile on her face. Normally she wouldn't have enjoyed taunting the girl, but not today. As she climbed the stairs to her room to put her new clothes away she reveled in it. After all, this woman had tried to take her husband. She could hear Kitty struggling to free herself and she loved that she was helpless in that moment. But the sounds of her struggle brought other thoughts to her mind too. Thoughts of when she had been in the same position.

Watson remembered when she had first started working with Sherlock, she remembered being tied to that same radiator, and how at first she had struggled. She had been just like Kitty was now, she had not even tried to free herself, she had expected Sherlock to do it for her, but eventually she had learned. And Kitty would learn too. Though Watson really didn't want her to, she knew Kitty would grow to be as good as an assistant as she was. That thought really bothered her until she remembered what Sherlock had said. This was only temporary; as soon as the baby was born she would be his assistant again. She was completely sure of that now, so going down the stairs Joan found herself watching Kitty as she continued in her struggle.

"Would you please untie me?" growled Kitty through gritted teeth noticing her presence.

"Sorry, I can't. Until my husband gets home your stuck where you are, that is unless you can get free all by yourself," said Watson making sure to emphasis that Sherlock was her husband. Kitty really began to struggle against the cuffs then to no avail. Every curse word imaginable seemed to fall from her lips and Watson couldn't stop her laughter.

"You can't hold me here like this! Let me out of these things because there is no way I can do it on my own," screamed Kitty glaring as Joan continued to laugh at her. Part of her couldn't help, but wonder if this is what she looked like when Sherlock had handcuffed her. She didn't remember freaking out like this, but she had been pretty mad at the time. But finally Watson moved forward deciding to take pity on the girl.

"You could get out of those, you know. It's easier than you might think. All you have to do is stop complaining and actually stop to think about what you're doing. Sherlock did the same thing to me when I first became his assistant and I complained too. But once I stopped I learned a few things," snapped Watson her voice stern as she stared down at her seeing that she was clearly not listening to her before she left the room. That became even more apparent when she heard Kitty screaming after her. She would never learn, not until Sherlock whipped her into shape. And Watson knew he would, just like he did her, except he would be much harder on her. Especially after the trouble he had caused her.

"Watson?" called Sherlock when he came home a little while later.

"Upstairs," called Watson in response.

"Still tied up, I see," said Sherlock when he peeked into see Kitty slumped against the radiator. But he didn't spend much time focusing on her; he desperately wanted to see his wife, so with hurried steps he went upstairs.

The crime scene he had witnessed just wouldn't leave his mind. He saw it every time he blinked and all he really wanted was to see Watson. To feel her in his arms, to kiss her, to know that she was right there by his side and that she wasn't going anywhere. Though he would never admit it, every time he saw a crime scene Sherlock felt a fear growing inside him that something would happen to her. Which is why he would protect her, so nothing would ever happen to her; no one would ever hurt her. He found Joan in their bedroom trying on her new clothes. He smiled when he saw her, she looked beautiful as always. She was standing in front of a mirror wearing a pair of stretch jeans and a frilly maternity top. To him, she was gorgeous no matter what she wore, but he could tell as he watched her that she didn't agree. Watson obviously didn't like the outfit because her mouth seemed set in a permanent frown, her nose was crinkled in distaste, and the look in her eyes just wasn't right. She didn't have that shine to her eyes that she usually had whenever she bought a new outfit. She looked unhappy. He hated it and he was determined to fix it.

"You look ravishing, you know," smiled Sherlock seriously considering doing just that as his eyes ran over her. At the sound of his voice Watson spun around to face him her eyes wide as she brought her hands up to try to cover herself from his view. Sherlock found it quite funny. It wasn't as if she was naked and even if she were it wasn't something he hadn't seen before, as was obvious by her current condition. Approaching her, Sherlock pulled her hands away from her body settling them around his neck instead. He wasted no time kissing her then feeling as she returned it almost instantly.

"Do I really look ok? I feel so strange in these clothes," whispered Watson looking down at herself. Sherlock only kissed her in response, he was still seriously thinking about making love to her to prove it. And Joan got the hint the longer he kissed her. Sherlock really didn't care what she was wearing, he loved her; she knew that especially when he pulled away looking down at her.

"Ravishing, simply ravishing, as always. I can prove that right now if you like," said Sherlock letting his fingers move sensually down her spine. Joan was tempted to give in as she stayed there in his arms. And taking his face in her hands she kissed him.

"I love you more than anything in the world," whispered Watson in-between kisses. Snuggling into his arms their kisses continued, everything fell away, and it was only them. Those crime scene images left his mind and Kitty was forgotten.

"What are you doing?" gasped Watson when his lips left hers to trail heatedly down her neck.

"Showing you how sexy you are," breathed Sherlock his hands coming to grip her ass. Watson let him continue for a short time then her eyes closing in pleasure. More than anything she wanted to let him make love to her in that moment, but as much as she hated it she would have to tell him to stop. Dinner was on the stove and his little assistant was downstairs which only served to make her want it more. She wanted to get him on their bed, make love to him, make him scream so she could hear it down stairs, but she couldn't.

"We have to stop, Sherlock. Now would not be the best time, Kitty is still handcuffed downstairs," whispered Joan pulling away from him. Sherlock reluctantly let her leave him watching her as she put the rest of her clothes away. He had completely forgotten about Kitty downstairs; he was really beginning to hate her. She was always here when he didn't need her to be. And then he forgot her again as that crime scene entered his mind once again.

All he needed once more was to hold Watson, so that's what he did. Coming up behind her, Sherlock let his hands find her waist as his head fell to the safety of her neck; he just needed to feel her. To have her there in his arms, safe, and his. Watson leaned back into his chest knowing that whatever case he was on must be a bad one. This wasn't the first time he had held her like this. He always did when a case really bothered him and he just needed to know she was there. And letting her hands find his she felt as he nuzzled his face further into her neck.

"Is the case that bad?" whispered Joan bringing a hand to caress his cheek.

"Yes, it was. Quite bad, quite bloody too. There was blood everywhere. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me, but it was my first case alone…without you. I missed you and it made me think of you. About losing you," exclaimed Sherlock pulling her even closer. Watson sighed she hadn't thought he would react this way to his first case without her; it was his idea after all. But she had been wrong and she wished she wasn't. That wasn't it though; she also knew he was struggling with his same fear. His fear that something would happen to her, that he wouldn't be able to protect her; she was sure of that as she felt him lean into her touch.

"If I could have been there, I would have," smiled Joan kissing his cheek as she turned in his arms. Wrapping her arms around him, Watson kissed him tenderly before letting their foreheads collide. Sherlock held her so tight in that moment, despite her words, he was glad she wasn't there. He wouldn't have wanted her to see that even as much as he did miss her.

"No, Watson, I wouldn't have wanted you to see that crime scene. It was terrible. It just made me think of you, of losing you. I don't want to ever lose you," exclaimed Sherlock holding her so tight it was nearly suffocating.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have you to protect me plus you trained me pretty well. I can protect myself too," smiled Watson hugging him close. Watson hoped this would reassure him and it did, but not enough. And she knew it never would. Sherlock would always worry about her, about losing her, and she knew there was nothing she could do to reassure him. That was one of the reasons she loved him because his worry proved he loved her more than anything. She felt him nod in agreement in the same moment as he held her tighter.

"Now please come downstairs. You should check on her and I should check on dinner," smiled Joan kissing his lips sweetly. They went downstairs not stopping until they reached the bottom of the stairs. They stood in Kitty's direct sight continuing to kiss before slowly drawing away.

"I'll holler when dinner's ready. You are going to eat tonight," whispered Watson her voice stern making it clear that come dinner time she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alright," agreed Sherlock kissing her again. He followed her line of sight then to where Kitty still sat by the radiator screaming for them to release her.

"Make sure she is gone before dinner or no dessert for you," whispered Watson smiling at him as she turned to walk away. As he watched her go Sherlock wondered if she had actually made dessert. Looking at Kitty he moved towards her; she would not keep him from finding out.


	8. Kitty

I own nothing.

Chapter 8

For the rest of the day Sherlock kept Kitty cuffed to the radiator. He enjoyed the sound of her struggle to get free though part of him was hoping she would get free. She wasn't even really trying and he knew eventually that it would be something she would have to learn. But when he saw Watson setting the table for dinner he finally set her free.

"Thank you. Are you going to do this to me tomorrow too?" exclaimed Kitty her eyes filled with anger. But her anger only made him laugh, he was only getting started. He didn't plan on going easy on her as he trained her to be his assistant and as she rubbed the redness from her wrists Sherlock knew those were nothing compared to what she would have.

"You will endure whatever I tell you to until you are a proper apprentice. At the rate you're at though that might be awhile," said Sherlock turning his back on her. Sherlock was content to send her on her way so he could have dinner and then dessert with his wife, but as was normal for him his phone range ruining his plans. At first he was going to ignore it, but the ringing didn't stop. It continued for a long time, so long that he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"You can go now," called Sherlock not looking at Kitty as he answered the phone hearing the detective's voice on the other end.

"Detective," began Sherlock before he was cut off his eyes widening as he listened to the detective.

"Of course, detective, I will be there as soon as I can," whispered Sherlock looking back behind him for Kitty before closing his phone without another word.

"Ms. Winter's wait," called Sherlock as he rushed into the hall stopping her just as she was walking out the front door.

"You can't go yet. I need you to come with me to a crime scene," exclaimed Sherlock his words coming out in a rush. Part of him really didn't want to take her, he would have preferred to take Watson, but in the condition she was in Sherlock didn't want her anywhere near this case. But he needed someone. Kitty wasn't exactly ready to work an actual case yet, but he didn't want to go to this one alone. This time he would have to make due with her. When he stopped her Kitty secretly smiled before turning to face him. He was playing right into her hands and he didn't even know it. Pretending to be upset Kitty glared at him.

"Why do I have to go? You kept me tied to a radiator all day," said Kitty her tone defensive.

"You will do as I say or I can find a replacement for you. I hired you to go with me to crime scenes no matter when I need to do so, so you will do so. I am going to go tell my wife we are leaving, wait here," snapped Sherlock not giving her any other choice as he left her standing there. When he was no longer in sight Kitty smiled again her grin toothy and almost evil as she leaned against the doorframe. As Sherlock ran to the kitchen where Watson was making dinner he kept seeing the crime scene from earlier in his mind. Those images alone made him want to lock all the doors and windows so he could keep Watson safe.

When Sherlock entered the kitchen he found Watson standing in the center of the room fixing a salad for dinner. Normally he would have stood there a moment to admire her beauty, but tonight he could not do so. He burst into the kitchen making her look up in his direction immediately.

"Sherlock, what are you doing? Is something wrong?" exclaimed Watson setting her work aside to hurry to his side. In that moment he looked so serious, yet also so scared. She had never seen him this way before and it scared her.

"Detective Bell just called; he needs me at a crime scene immediately. I'm leaving now, Kitty's coming with me," exclaimed Sherlock pulling Joan into his arms on instinct.

"No she's not. She's not ready, not to mention I don't trust her with you. I'll go with you I'm more than capable," exclaimed Watson moving as if to go towards the door. But before she could he had her tight in his arms. He was tight against his body now, he was holding her as if he thought he was going to lose her, and Watson knew as she wrapped her arms around him that he would never let her go with him. And as mad as that made her Joan also knew why he wouldn't let her go. Sherlock was protecting her, her, and their baby.

"Watson, you know I can't let you go. It's not safe especially now with this case. It's bad and I don't want you anywhere near it. This one scares me; I need to keep you safe. Please, stay here, and I promise I'll be back as soon as I possibly can," breathed Sherlock holding her in his arms still before kissing her long and with conviction on the lips. As she followed him out into the hall all she wanted to do was argue with him, to demand that he take her with him, but something told her not to. This case had him scared and if he didn't want her there Sherlock probably had a good reason, so this time she would go along, but the next time he wouldn't get so lucky. But when she saw Kitty standing in the doorway Watson suddenly couldn't help it, she grabbed Sherlock's hand preventing him from going any further.

When Sherlock looked back at her he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Please be careful," breathed Watson kissing his lips tenderly before letting go. And then just like that they were gone. As she watched him walk out the door with Kitty, Joan couldn't help it, she didn't trust Kitty with her husband. She had a bad feeling whenever she was near and now as they went off into the night she had that same feeling. A foreboding in her gut that she knew wouldn't go away until he came home safely to her again.

Nothing was said between Sherlock and Kitty as they raced to the scene of the crime neither of them stopping until detective Bell came into sight. He appeared to still be frantic.

"You didn't say you were bringing anybody," exclaimed the detective his eyes running over Kitty as he sized her up.

"I didn't want to come alone. This is Watson's replacement Ms. Kitty Winter's, but that doesn't matter. Take me up to the scene," exclaimed Sherlock barely paying Kitty any attention as he followed the detective into the building. They went straight to the elevator waiting anxiously for the doors to open, but when they did they rushed in nearly causing the doors to close on Kitty in their haste.

"Fill me in on the victim," said Sherlock his eyes never leaving the elevator doors. He waited with bated breath for his floor to come. He hadn't expected another murder so soon, the fact that they had struck again so soon only made him want to catch them all the more.

"The victim is Tabitha Birch, the other victim's wife. When we couldn't get ahold of her we called her mother. She came here and found the body, from the looks of it she's been here awhile. She was probably killed the same time as her husband, but we'll have to wait for the coroner to tell us that," said the detective looking at Sherlock before following his eyes to the elevator doors. After a few minutes the doors opened onto their floor and not waiting a second they exited leaving Kitty to follow. She didn't say anything she only observed her eyes never leaving Sherlock.

"I may need to speak with the mother at some point," whispered Sherlock to no one at all. He still paid no mind to Kitty, but she didn't mind. If he wasn't watching her he wouldn't notice her watching him. He only continued down the hall his steps rapid not stopping until he reached the apartment door lined with cops. Only then did he turn his gaze on Kitty again. Taking a quick peek inside Sherlock saw the body still sitting just where they had found it. They hadn't even removed it yet, but for that he was grateful. At least it wasn't like the first one, it was actually intact. But then looking at Kitty he frowned. He wasn't sure if bringing her was such a good idea, she wasn't trained yet, what help could she be?

"What'd you bring me for? What am I supposed to do?" exclaimed Kitty in that moment as if reading his thoughts. Sherlock still didn't know, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead he took the gloves the detective offered getting some for her as well. Not giving her a glance, Sherlock simply handed her the gloves as he decided this could be a learning experience for her.

"You are going to do nothing. I brought you to observe so pay attention and please try not to distract me," whispered Sherlock giving her a look when she smiled.

"I'm distracting," whispered Kitty giving him the same smile she had the night she came for dinner. Slowly then she leaned in close to him running her hand up his arm in a flirtatious way. Sherlock knew what she was doing instantly. Sherlock gave her a scathing glare in that moment before grabbing her arm to lead her back down the hall. Not until they were far away where no one could hear them did he stop. Flinging her against the wall, Sherlock glared at her still watching as the smile left her face after a moment.

"We are at a crime scene, please, try to act professional. Keep your bloody mouth shut," snapped Sherlock quickly turning his back on her not giving her a second glance as he entered the apartment. It was just as he expected it to be, everything was red with the blood of the former Mrs. Birch. But unlike the scene from earlier the body was not in pieces to be put back together again. It all made Sherlock's conviction deepen. He would find these people and put them behind bars for the rest of their lives.

"She certainly looks nothing like her picture now," whispered Sherlock as his eyes fell on the victim as she sat tied to a chair. She was tied to a chair her hands behind her back, her head was on her chest so he couldn't see her face.

"My god," exclaimed Sherlock lifting her face so he could see it, but dropping it again the second he did. They had brutalized her, her face had been carved beyond repair, her eyes had been gauged out, her lips were cut off, and her teeth were missing. But as alarming as that was when he looked at her again that was not what he noticed.

"She has the same lipstick scribbles that were on the bathroom mirror on her face," whispered Sherlock motioning for the detective to see.

"So, it's definitely the same guys," said the detective looking away when he could take it no more.

"Yes this confirms that, but they made this woman suffer. They didn't take apart Mr. Birch until he was already dead most likely. They kept her alive for every minute of this. They tortured her. Mrs. Birch was most likely their target all along. Either that or she was used as a pawn against her husband. The coroner will most likely say she died first then they killed him. They only killed her to hurt him," whispered Sherlock thinking of Joan in that moment. If this were him and someone really wanted to hurt him that would be all they'd have to do. But pushing that aside he focused on the body once more ignoring the detective and everything around him as he continued. Inspecting the body, he looked for any clue, anything the killers might have left behind, but he found nothing at first. Not until he got on his knees so he was on the same level as the body did he find what he was looking for. He was going to examine the victim's hands only the find he couldn't. But they were no longer attached to her body. The killers had cut them off and from the way they were looked it had been with a purpose. It all made Sherlock wonder if they had taken a souvenir or left them for the police to find as with the crime from before.

"They took her hands," said Sherlock looking at the detective.

"Did they leave them somewhere like with the other scene?" continued Sherlock looking around him.

"No we haven't found anything, but I'll have everybody look again," whispered the detective walking away from him quickly. It was then that Sherlock noticed something else, there was something stuffed into the cuffs of her shirt where her hands would have been.

Inspecting the area whatever it was felt soft to the touch and when the detective returned he looked at him again.

"Get me an evidence bag," said Sherlock accepting the bag when he handed it to him. With a little effort he pried it from her cuffs and looking at it he blinked. It wasn't what he had been expecting. Up each sleeve was a red rose that appeared to be soaked in what he believed to be blood. Quickly putting them in the bag Sherlock handed it to the detective having the sudden urge to get the hell out of there. He was sure it was the same killers, it had to be, and it wasn't a coincidence that both husband and wife were murdered this way. But why the difference in the murders?

"It's the same killers, detective. I'm sure of it, but I don't understand why they didn't do to her what they did to her husband," whispered Sherlock as they left the apartment again. Stepping into the hallway Sherlock turned expecting to find Kitty behind him, but she wasn't there.

Entering the apartment again, he searched for her not stopping until he felt the detective tug at his sleeve. Leading him back out into the hall the detective pointed down the hall only then did Sherlock see Kitty. She was exactly where he had left her. She was just standing there her arms crossed over her chest and just seeing her there made his temper flare.

"She didn't come in, man," whispered the detective looking between the two of them.

"I didn't bring her for her to just stand in the hallway. She was supposed to be in there observing how I work," snapped Sherlock stomping down the hallway not stopping until he was directly in front of her.

"You were supposed to be in there observing me, not standing out here moping. If this is going to become a problem I suggest you tell me now so I can begin searching for your replacement," exclaimed Sherlock his anger showing in his words. But Kitty didn't say anything; she didn't even look at him. She just stood there not moving as he waited for her answer with a glare in his eyes. Her silence made him want to slap her again.

"Come on, I don't have time for this. I have to stop these people," growled Sherlock moving back down the hallway straight past detective Bell. Kitty still didn't move it made the detective stare until finally she began to follow Sherlock at a much slower pace. Only then did the detective follow him too. As the two men moved down the hall neither of them paid any more attention to Kitty, they weren't watching her, so they didn't see her stop in front of the door to their crime scene. If they had they would have seen it; they would have seen the smile on her face.

"Very nice, "whispered Kitty looking at the blood splattered over the seen with a keen eye her tongue flashing out of her mouth to lick at her lips.

"Kitty, come on," screamed Sherlock his voice annoyed as he called her making her draw her eyes away making sure he wasn't watching her. Only then did she look at the scene again a big wolfish grin finding her face before she stepped away hurrying to Sherlock's side. Not until she was in his sight did she let that smile fall.


	9. Separate Talks

Chapter 9

"Have a good night," whispered Kitty as Sherlock and her exited the building where the crime scene was seeing immediately that he was not going to respond as they went their separate ways. Sherlock found himself walking the streets of New York; he couldn't go home yet, not until he got those images out of his mind. All he could see was that woman brutalized, strapped to a chair, but that wasn't all. He kept replacing her image with that of his own wife. He kept seeing Watson strapped to that chair her body bloody and it shook him up in a way nothing ever had before. What if something like that were to happen? What if he wasn't there in time to stop it or save her?

"I can't face her with this on my mind," thought Sherlock moving haphazardly nearly getting hit by a taxi in the process.

For with each step Sherlock was determined that would never become a reality, he would never let anyone hurt her, he would murder anyone who tried.

"Watson? What are you doing up? I thought you would have went to sleep," said Sherlock when he finally went home walking through the door to find her waiting up on him. Watson didn't answer him only rising to her feet with a bit of trouble making him rush to her side to help her. The second he looked into her eyes he knew why she had waited. They were filled with her worry combined with her love.

"I couldn't sleep without you," breathed Watson in way of an answer her eyes asking him in silence if all was well with him, but she knew with one look that he was not. In that moment she wrapped her arms around him neck pulling him into her arms as a way of comfort feeling as she did so as he breathed a heavy sigh.

"I missed you," whispered Sherlock against the skin of her neck moving his lips to her cheek to kiss it sweetly looking at her a moment before leaving her standing there as he moved down the hall.

"Sherlock," called Watson watching him disappear from sight knowing that tonight it would be her turn to comfort him.

"It must have really been bad," thought Watson as she began to follow him knowing he was distressed about whatever he had seen it was the only thing that would explain his mood. But as her eyes fell on him again she couldn't help thinking that this must have been worse than usual. He seemed more distressed then she had ever seen him before. Sherlock was shook in a way she never would have imagined possible and in a way it scared her.

" Sherlock…please, talk to me," breathed Watson coming to stand behind him watching him as he sat at their dining room table her hands finding his shoulders as she came to stand behind him feeling as he leaned back into her touch. With a sigh he leaned his head back against her chest opening his eyes to peer up at her.

"Talk to me…you know you always can," whispered Watson making him smile. But still he didn't say anything. Instead he stayed just the way he was with his head secure against her and closing his eyes again Watson wanted desperately to know what he was thinking. When he opened his eyes again she didn't know what to expect, but when she saw unshed tears there she knew it wasn't that.

"Sherlock…what is it?" gasped Watson letting him take one of her hands bringing it to his lips before using it to move her.

"I love you, Watson," breathed Sherlock in response pulling her into his lap letting her take his face into her hands as he peered into her eyes. It was happening again, he kept seeing her strapped to that chair instead of the actual victim, and it was killing him. Even as he knew it wasn't real he didn't want those images in his head.

"I love you too, Sherlock, that's why I want to know what's going on with you. Tell me what happened," exclaimed Watson caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. She felt him lean into her touch then his lips kissing the center of her throat before he looked at her again. If he could tell anyone it was her and if he would protect anyone it was her. And he would protect her. That was his thought as he buried his head in her chest a few tears escaping his eyes as he held her to him and she did the same. His hands gripped her waist and feeling as he sighed looking at her when she made him.

"Let me help you, please. Don't forget I'm not just your wife, I'm your partner, and no matter who you replace me with that will always be true," exclaimed Watson letting her fingers play with the stubble on his cheeks. What she said shouldn't have helped, especially with the thoughts he was having, but they did. Sherlock found himself smiling even as he held his silence. Joan didn't push him anymore. She knew he would tell her eventually, but she didn't pretend that it didn't bother her. She was scared for him and as she held him tighter she knew he knew that. He would tell her when he was ready. That silence seemed to last an eternity until she heard the faintest sound. It was a muffled mumbling and she knew it was coming from her husband.

"Sherlock, look at me. You know you can tell me anything," said Watson smiling when he did so immediately.

"It happened again, Watson. Another woman was murdered and I couldn't stop it. It was the first victim in fact, but I need to find whoever is doing this because I don't want to see any more of their handy work. But I'm afraid I won't be able to catch them. The next murder is going to be my fault," exclaimed Sherlock the way he was looking at her telling her there was more he wasn't telling her.

"What else? You can't hide from me, Sherlock," smiled Watson silently liking that as his hands shifted from her hips to her belly.

"I was at the crime scene, that woman's body was right in front of me, but I didn't see her. I saw you…I'm so afraid I won't be able to protect you…that something will happen to you because of me," whispered Sherlock letting her see the tears gathering in his eyes. Watson stared at him in that moment because she found that was all she could do. What he said was the last thing she had been expecting and as tears gathered in her own eyes she pulled him back into the safety of her arms. Together their tears flowed freely in that moment. Watson felt as he clutched at her as if she would vanish at any moment her own hands growing just as tight around him. In that moment they were both scared, so scared. In the time that they had been married, in the time that she had known him, Watson had never seen Sherlock cry, and now here he was. He was in her arms crying and in that moment she couldn't imagine what he had seen. She knew it had to be terrible if it was affecting him this way. That was why she only held him in that moment. That was why she held him as tight as he held her because she knew he was hurting, but more than that because she loved him.

All that could be heard in that moment was their combined tears as they clung to each other. They both needed each other in that moment they needed to be there. To know that no matter what happened nothing was ever going to change the fact that they loved each other. And that they would always be together. Sherlock looked up at her before she was expecting him to and Watson smiled down at him getting a smile in return. In that moment they both knew that.

"I love you; I don't want to live without you, ever," exclaimed Sherlock pulling her down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet at first, then it changed to something desperate, and as Watson responded to it she knew it was because of everything happening around them. Her husband was silently telling her that she was his world that he meant what he said and so much more. But she didn't need that kiss to tell her that. It was something she had known since they had met so many years ago. Finally ending their heatedly kisses, Watson made him look at her again, and slowly she offered him a smile. Holding his face in her hands, she brought her forehead to his while still peering into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. You forget, Sherlock, that you've trained me well, I can defend myself if something should happen, but nothing is. We're going to be fine; I truly believe that because as long as we have each other we can protect each other. And I know you'll always keep me safe in the same way I'll always take care of you," smiled Watson ending her words with a kiss.

Nothing changed in that moment other than the fact neither of them were crying anymore. He was still holding her secure in his arms and she had her arms around his neck as they kissed. And suddenly he believed everything she had said. Everything would be okay as long as they had each other to protect and love.

"I love you," breathed Sherlock against her lips.

"I love you too," smiled Watson falling into his arms as he kissed her desperately.

In another part of New York, Kitty was walking in a darkened part of the city. When Sherlock and her had gone their separate ways she had immediately texted an unknown person labeled only a X. The Birch murders were on her mind as her steps quickened down the broken sidewalk, she couldn't stop thinking of them with a smile; it was so romantic, so beautiful, and she knew it was all for her. She traveled to the warehouse district and entering a condemned looking one only then did she let her smile show. She waited in the dark silence, not knowing there were eyes already on her. X was already there, he had been there waiting for her, and as he watched her now he smiled that smile only she brought to his lips. No one had ever made him feel the way Kitty did. She inspired in him the type of blood lust he hadn't been willing to admit until he saw her pretty face. With that same smile he moved silently like the very night to the spot behind her grinning like Dracula himself as he leaned in kissing her throat as he grabbed her waist. But even as she felt him she didn't dare look. Not until she was ready.

"Look at me, baby," growled X actually biting her throat this time making her do so as he tugged her to mold their bodies.

"I missed my Kitten," whispered X holding her jaw tight under his gaze suddenly as he crashed their lips together. His other hand pushed her back against the wall with a slam then as he devoured her not letting her have control over anything. He wanted her to know who was in charge and he wanted her to be afraid if only a little bit. She had to know where not to tread; he would hate to have to slaughter her like he did that poor woman. As they finally broke apart their eyes met as he backed away from her.

"I saw your art work tonight," whispered Kitty making him turn with a grin.

"You did? Did you like it? I did it in your honor after all, baby. Was your detective there? Did he see it or perhaps like it?" growled X returning to her. Before she could answer though his hand was around her throat cutting her air off even as he appeared excited at the prospect of her answer. Only when she was nearly passed out did he release her. Kitty fell to the ground in that moment and as he laughed above her she started to do the same making him look at her. Offering her a hand he helped her to her feet and with a smile she looked at him seeing his excitement for that answer he couldn't wait to hear.

"I loved it, baby, it was so beautiful, and sweet. It's the most romantic thing you've ever done for me. It's made the detective frantic…I can tell…he doesn't know what to think. But I just…it made me want to hurry here, so I could thank you properly. You made it so bloody and all for me," grinned Kitty approaching him as she spoke giving him a suggestive smile as she ran her hands over him hearing him growl. Her words spurred him, they made his blood boil, and pulling her to him he kissed her ravenously.

"You've read me perfectly, kitten, but we must wait. We must discuss business…how is your assignment with the detective, and his pretty little wife going?" smiled X grabbing her hair from the back of her head. Kitty winced as he made her peer up at him and as his hand ran down her neck Kitty couldn't help the grin she flashed his way. He knew just how to treat her; like a lady.

"Tell me of your detective…and his plump little bride," breathed X.

"You were right; they're perfect, though the wife is a little suspicious. Despite that they are the perfect mark, this way we can know if the cops are onto us, and we have a new couple ripe for the killing," smiled Kitty jumping up and down in his arms even as he held her hair.

This made him smile before his hands left her hair landing on her ass with a smack making her stop.

"Good baby, you just continue to play your part, and soon we'll be swimming in blood," laughed X pulling her into a forceful kiss.

"Can I help kill the wife this time? She's such a bitch…pretty please," pouted Kitty mid kiss making him smile as her arms encircled his neck in the same moment as she jumped into his arms.

"We'll see," whispered X carrying her off silently into the darkness.

" I wanna fuck in her blood while he watches…it would be so hot," purred Kitty as he carried her away trying to encourage him her words getting them both worked up to kill again. Kitty had formed a great hatred for Joan more so then she had for Mrs. Birch. She would enjoy helping her man kill her and enjoy the look on Sherlock's face. She wanted to kill her slowly…painfully, and the many ways in which she could do it were all swimming through her mind every second of the day. She couldn't wait. She would enjoy killing her. She would make her pay, make her suffer, and she would make Sherlock watch it all.


End file.
